La nueva historia: Despues de la muerte¡vuelve Fred Weasley!
by tiago el lobo
Summary: ¡Fred Weasley volvera de la muerte! ¡Lo que todos queremos! PERO, se encontrara con unos problemillas laborales... y romanticos...
1. Chapter 1

EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA

Fred se encontraba haya arriba hablando con una persona amiga de él…  
_Me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa…_ dijo un pelirrojo, flaco, de ojos oscuros, llamado Fred  
_bueno…tal vez ya venga….dijo que era muy importante…_ dijo un hombre pálido, ojos marrones claros y rubio, con un pelo muy despeinado  
_se supone que el todo lo sabe… debe ser algo muy importante… ¡demasiado que me dejo entrar! después de todas mis… "actuaciones" en el mundo de los vivos…pues creo que me merecía estar ahí abajo…_ dice Fred apuntando al suelo  
_ ¡no digas eso Fred! ¡mereces estar acá!...solo mira… ayudaste a tu amigo Harry en la batalla, cuidaste de muchas personas….¡eh hiciste una tienda muy buena!_ comienza a explicarle hombre rubio  
_lo sé…pero…las mentiras…_ dice Fred ofendido  
_¿mentiras?_ pregunta el rubio confundido  
_si, como cuando digo "yo no fui" cuando mentíamos en el colegio para faltar al colegio, además molestábamos a todos, en especial a mi hermano Percy, y a mi hermano Ron…_ comienza a explicar Fred_ y…el más importante…_ agrega Fred  
_¿cual?_ pregunta el rubio confundido  
_ nunca se lo dije a nadie…pero, ¡tu eres mi mejor amigo! Creo que te lo tengo que decir…. El secreto…de la persona que amo…_ Explica Fred  
_ ¡wow! ¿Quién es?...no será…. ¿la mujer que has estado viendo todos los días?_ pregunta el rubio  
_si… esa misma…._ responde Fred  
_ ¡ahhh! ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ pregunta el rubio  
_se llamaba…_ es interrumpido Fred  
_ ¿no crees que debas decírselo a ella?_ pregunta una voz muy suave de hombre.  
Aparece un hombre gigante, que no se le veía la cara, con un habito blanco  
_señor… creo que tiene razón… se lo tendré que decir a ella….si volviera a la vida…_ dice Fred triste  
el hombre ríe  
_Fred…no te sientas mal, ¿te has preguntado porque estas acá?_ pregunta el señor  
_porque….¿morí?_ responde Fred en modo de Broma  
el señor ríe  
_no Fred…yo pregunto porque te cite acá…  
_la verdad que no sabemos_ responde Fred  
el señor mira a el rubio  
_¿Jas? ¿Que haces acá?_ le pregunta el hombre al acompañante de Fred  
_vine a acompañarlo…_ responde el rubio  
_ ¿eres la niñera?_ pregunta el hombre  
_no…pero creo que precisaba ayuda…._ explica Jas  
_ bueno, ya ves que no…pero ya que estas acá….quédate…_ dice el hombre  
_¡gracias!_ agradece el rubio  
_de nada, bueno, Fred, te tengo que explicar, se supone que has muerto…._ comienza a explicar el hombre  
_gracias por recordármelo…_ dice Fred en modo de broma  
el hombre ríe  
_ hay Fred….estarás muy contento con la noticia…volverás a vivir…_ dice finalmente el hombre  
Fred sonríe ampliamente  
_¡¿enserio?!_ Pregunta Fred feliz_pero….¿como?_ pregunta Fred  
_ creo que te lo mereces, ayudaste mucha haya en el mundo de los vivos, y los cuidaste mucho en este mundo…_ explica el hombre  
_no se qué decir….solo…gracias…_ agradece Fred  
_no te preocupes…_ dice el señor_ Jasper….creo que debes acompañarlo haya abajo, pero no huyas, ya será tu turno_ ordena el hombre a Jasper  
_de acuerdo señor…._ dice Jasper casi triste por la ida de su amigo  
mientras se dirigían Fred no paraba de hablar sobre sus planes al llegar, ya que no pudo haber conocido nunca a sus sobrinos, y quería volver a crear "el dúo de oro" con su hermano George.  
_eso es muy lindo Fred… pero…_ es interrumpido Fred  
_no te preocupes...se que volveras, y seremos muy buenos amigos..._ dice Fred, terminando con una sonrisa  
Jasper sonríe, de repente enfrente de ellos aparece una criatura blanca, con alas…un angel  
_señor Fred, se me olvido entregarle esta nota_ dice el agel mientras le entrega una carta a Fred_ es del señor…dice que es importante…_ agrega el angel  
_¿que es?_ pregunta Fred  
_unas instrucciones…_ explica el angel  
cuando Fred abrió la carta logro ver que tenia escrito nombres:  
1_ Lily Luna Potter  
2_ Roxanne Weasley  
3_ Harry James Potter  
4_ Ginny Weasley  
5_ George Weasley (al leer este nombre Fred Rió)  
6_ Luna Lovegood

_ ¿que significa esto?_ pregunta Fred  
_lo sabrás al llegar al mundo de los vivos_ responde el ángel_ suerte haya abajo_ agrega el ángel_ y no vuelvas a morir_ dice el ángel mientras ríe_ chau, suerte_ se despide el ángel, después se fue  
_ ¿gracias…?_ pregunta Fred confundido  
_no importa, vámonos…_ ordena Jasper

PARTE EDITADA! XD ES PARA EL LIBRO 2…ES SORPRESA!

Llegaron heridos a una puerta de oro, Fred se encontraba muy herido, triste, llorando y asustado  
_ Bueno Fred….fue difícil_ dice Jasper viendo a su amigo llorando_ no te preocupes…no sé donde estará….pero debe estar muy bien…se que lo querías…_ lo consola Jas  
_el…era un gran amigo mío…_ dice Fred llorando  
_no te preocupes…lo volverás a ver…_ lo consola Jasper  
Fred se pone firme  
_ ¡tienes razón! ¡El lo hizo por mi!_ dice Fred_ ¡lo volveré a ver…!_ agrega Fred  
_¡esa es la actitud!_ Dice Jasper mas sonriente, después de un breve silencio…_ acá termina_ agrega Jasper triste  
_si…fue divertido…_ Dice Fred  
_ adiós amigo…_ dice Jasper extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo_ hasta pronto_ agrega  
_así no se despiden los amigos_ Fred le da un abrazo amistoso, Jasper corresponde_ hasta muy pronto…_ agrega con lagrimas en los ojos  
_ hasta muy pronto…_ repite Jasper lo que dice Fred, con lagrimas en los ojos  
_cuida bien este lugar_ dice Fred  
_no te preocupes, no será lo mismo_ dice el rubio_ habrá más paz…_ agrega Jasper mientras ríe  
Fred ríe  
_¿eso será mejor?_ pregunta Fred riendo  
_no, no lo será…_ responde Jasper riendo  
Fred ríe. Mientras Fred baja y se encuentra al borde de tocar tierra, se da media vuelta y mira fijamente a su amigo  
_...hasta muy pronto…._dice Fred  
Jasper sonríe  
_...hasta muy pronto…_ repite Jasper  
Fred sonríe, se despide con la mano y baja. Cuando toco el piso, su aureola había desaparecido, sus heridas también, pero sus heridas que estaban desde la batalla volvieron, Fred se vio las manos, y se pellizco para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, después de dejarse una marca en la muñeca salto de alegría y grito "!siiii¡"  
_¡mejor voy a saludar a todos, debo tener como 40 años acá!_ Dice Fred sonriente y se va rumbo a la madriguera

PARTE EDITADA, SORPRESA PARA EL LIBRO 2! XD


	2. La vuelta del pelirrojo

Fred se encontraba a pocos metros de la madriguera, pero se detenía cada segundo para visitar lugares que le quedaban de camino, cada vez que veía un lugar se ponía a visitarlo y darse cuenta de cómo ha cambiado, paro en sortilegios, pero no entro, ya que sabía que adentro se encontraba su hermano George y él quería que fuera una sorpresa el hecho de que lo dejaron revivir, paso enfrente de Las 3 escobas, pero no quería parar, tenía el presentimiento de que mucha gente lo reconocería, pero al pasar enfrente de personas que él si conocía, todos los saludaban con un "hola George" per Fred no quería decir nada, y les seguía el juego, cuando paso por un bosque muggle no pudo evitar acordarse de Jasper, su amigo que había conocido en el otro mundo, casi se larga a llorar, pero en vez de eso miro al cielo y dijo "¡no me vas a hacer llorar!" y después rio, teniendo el presentimiento de que Jasper también había reído, cuando paso por la madriguera visito todos los lugares que estaban muy cerca de ella, y nadie lo reconoció, al ver esto Fred se sentía solo, pero él se dijo "seguro que cuando llegue todos me recordaran", sin previo aviso saco su varita y apareció enfrente de la puerta para entrar a la madriguera, no toco, ya que se dijo que era su casa y, sin pensarlo 2 veces entro, la primera persona que lo vio fue Ginny.  
_hola George, ¿tan rápido vienes del trabajo?_ pregunta esta  
Fred al oír esto se sorprendió, pero no paraba de sonreír al ver a su hermanita ahí enfrente de él, se le cayeron un par de lagrimas a Fred.  
_Ginny…_ dijo Fred. Después de unos momentos decidió seguirle el juego_ me tome un día libre…_ dice Fred imitando a George  
_ ¿no te parece un poco irresponsable?_ pregunta Ginny  
_no… ¡es genial! ¡Soy mi propio jefe!...desde la muerte de Fred_ dice George, lo ultimo triste.  
Ginny al oír esto se le cayeron las lágrimas.  
_yo también lo extraño…_ dice Ginny muy triste  
_no te preocupes…el te ama…_ dice Fred  
_ya lo sé…pero igual, no te salvaras de lo que le diré a mama…_dice Ginny yendo a buscar a su madre  
_¡mándale saludos!_ grita Fred, después ríe_ debe tener como 35 años más o menos…¡pero sigue siendo hermosa!_ se dice a si mismo Fred  
Fred se había puesto a explorar la casa, miraba la cocina, las habitaciones vacías, y se ponía a ver la nuevas remodelaciones que tiene la casa, en esos 20 años, Fred lograba reconocer todo y cada rincón de la casa, se fue e ver el reloj en donde se encontraban las fotos de los hijos de Molly, logro ver que George y Ron se encontraban en sortilegios, Bill estaba con Fleur en su casa, Percy estaba dormido, Ginny estaba en la pieza de su madre y la de Charlie se encontraba en Rumania, al ver que su foto no aparecía se le soto una lagrima, pero al ver después que su foto volvía y aparecía en un lugar que a Fred le gustaba mucho, su Flecha apuntaba a una parte del reloj donde decía "hogar" al ver esto Fred sonrió y no pudo aguantar una o dos lagrimas.  
Mientras Fred seguía viendo todos los lugares de la casa se encontró con Ginny y con su madre Molly.  
_mama…_ dice Fred sonriendo. La madre de Fred estaba casi igual, solo que ahora tenía canas, y estaba mucho más mayor.  
_sí, soy tu madre, ¿Cómo es eso que te fuiste de sortilegios?_ pregunta la madre  
_ ¿de que estas…_ Fred casi cae en su propia trampa_ bueno, un día de descanso…es un día_ dice Fred riendo ya que tuvo mucho tiempo de descanso…  
bajando de las escaleras aparece una linda niña, castaña, ojos chicos, de unos 11 años, Molly la ve.  
_ ¡Roxanne!, mira, vino tu papa_ dice señalando a Fred  
Fred al oír eso rió, no pudo dejar de pensar en "George papa" y seguí riendo, pero eso no evita que siga con la broma  
_si, tu padre llego temprano_ dice Fred imitando a George  
la niña lo ve…  
_tú no eres mi padre…_ dice la niña  
_¿como no pequeña Roxanne?_ le pregunta Molly  
Fred al oír "tú no eres mi padre" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta  
_el no es mi padre…es su hermano… Fred…_ dice Roxanne  
al oír eso Molly y Ginny no evitaron llorar  
_ ¿de que hablas…? Tu tío Fred murió valiente y honorablemente...por protegerte…._ dice Molly llorando  
_él no lo es…_ dice la pequeña niña  
_si…es tu padre_ le dice Ginny  
_tía Ginny…no lo es… ¿verdad? ¿Tío Fred?_ le pregunta la niña a Fred  
Molly y Ginny lo miran con boca abierta, Fred ríe pero no dice nada, en cambio señala al reloj. Cuando Molly y Ginny se dirigen al reloj logran ver que todas las fotos estaban en su lugar, menos la foto de Fred, que había cambiado de lugar, cambio del "cielo" al "hogar" y su foto había vuelto, cuando notaron esto las 2 chicas miraron a Fred con la boca abierta, después de un breva silencio soltaron un grito de alegría y corrieron a abrazarlo, estaban llorando, y sonriendo, Fred las abrazaba a las dos, pero no pudo quitar su ojos de Roxanne, que lo miraba sorprendida  
_¡¿pero cómo?!_ Pregunta Ginny todavía extra feliz  
Fred trato de reír  
_si me dejaran respirar se los diría_ dice Fred  
las 2 mujeres Weasley al oír eso lo soltaron  
_ ¡perdón! ¡Pero esto es increíble!_ dice Ginny todavía Feliz  
_ ¿quieres que me vaya?_ pregunta Fred en tono de de broma  
_ ¡no!_ dicen mutuamente las mujeres Weasley  
Fred ríe, se encontraba muy feliz. Molly lo hizo sentarse y le preparo algo de comer, la comida de Molly era cerne, con una ensalada de verduras, Fred se comió la carne enseguida, pero la ensalada la dejo ahí, cuando Molly vio eso miro a Fred con su "mirada asesina", Fred, al notar esa mirada se comió la ensalada enseguida, Ginny estaba mandándole cartas a todos, pero Fred le había dicho que no le diga a nadie, ya que debía ser una sorpresa, Molly no pudo evitar preguntar si esto era una broma de George, a lo que Fred le decía "tengo 2 orejas". Fred nunca pudo evitar ver a Roxanne, su sobrina, que se encontraba haciendo volar un jarrón, Fred dejo de escuchar lo que le decían su hermana y su madre, asique se levanto y se dirigió al lado de Roxanne, se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, Roxanne al ver a su tío alado de ella dejo de usar magia y lo miro, a Fred se le iluminaban sus ojos al ver a la hija de su mejor hermano, Fred le toco el pelo y después le dijo.  
_hola…_ dice Fred con los ojos brillantes  
_hola…_ dice Roxanne al ver a su tío  
_ ¿sabes quién soy yo?_ pregunta Fred  
_tío Fred…_ responde Roxanne  
_¿como lo supiste?_ pregunta Fred  
_porque… me han contado muchas historias de mi tío Fred…y ya que quiero mucho a mi tío Fred… y ya que eh escuchado muchas historias… puedo reconocerte_ explica Roxanne_ tío Fred es mi ídolo…_ agrega Roxanne  
Fred al oír eso sonrió  
_¿tío Fred es u ídolo?_ pregunta Fred, el no hizo nada importante_ agrega Fred  
_si…el hizo algo importante…murió para salvarme…_ responde Roxanne  
Fred sonríe y la abraza  
_no eh llegado a conocerte…y ya te quiero_ dice Fred sonriendo  
Roxanne corresponde al abrazo y ríe. Molly y Ginny, al ver eso sonrieron, después, pasaron 2 horas, estuvieron hablando, Fred jugaba con Roxanne, veía fotos, llegaron las doce del medio día, y de la puerta entraron George y Ron, recién llegados de Sortilegios Weasley, primero no notaron la presencia de Fred, ya que apenas llegaron se fueron a comer algo, le gritaban cosas a su madre y a su hermana, revisaban las cartas, después Fred logro ver que George todavía no lo notaba, y que tenía una cicatriz en la oreja, asique agarro un rectángulo de madera del tamaño de madera y se puso en la parte de atrás del mismo, con el rectángulo puesto lo puso detrás de George, la idea de Fred era imitar un espejo, cuando George se dio vuelta y vio el espejo dijo.  
_ ¿y este espejo?_ pregunta George. Ginny y Molly rieron  
George se comenzó a peinar y Fred lo imitaba, después se comenzó a ver la cara, y Fred lo imitaba, solo que Fred lo hacía cinco segundos después de que George lo hiciera  
_ este espejo está atrasado…_ Dijo George  
Molly Ginny rieron, cuando llego Ron al lugar donde se encontraba su madre, y sus 3 hermanos vio a Fred y sonrió ampliamente, estuvo a punto de gritar "Fred" pero Ginny lo paro con un golpe en el hombro.  
_ ¿y?_ pregunta George. Los 2 hermanos y su madre Rieron, pero Fred seguía imitándolo prematuramente. Después de unas imitaciones y observaciones de George Fred señalo el reloj, George se sorprendió al ver como señalaba, se dirigió a el espejo y como de costumbre lo primero que busco fue la foto de Fred, al ver que se encontraba él, y en una zona que decía "hogar" George se sorprendió y se dirigió boca abierto a donde se encontraba el espejo, al verlo por unos segundos Fred rió y le mostro a George la oreja, demostrándole que él la tenia completa, a George le costó un poco entender hasta que por fin sonrió ampliamente y después lo abrazo lagrimeando y sonriendo  
_¡Fred!_ dice George alegre  
Fred correspondió a ese abrazo, luego fue Ron el que lo abrazo, y después llegaron las mujeres Weasley a abrazarlo  
_bueno…_ dice Fred con esfuerzos_ ¡no me dejan….respirar!_ dice Fred todavía con esfuerzos  
al oír eso todos lo soltaron y rieron


	3. El reencuentro con la gente mas amada

Fred se encontraba hablando con George, que en todo el día no se había despegado de él, Ginny insistía en mandarle lechuzas a todos, pero Fred se negaba, Molly se encontraba alado de él todo el día, Ron se había desmayado 20 minutos después de haber visto a Fred, y la pequeña Roxanne estaba haciendo magia.  
_ ¿quien es la madre?_ le pregunta Fred a su hermano George  
_Angelina_ responde George sonriendo  
_ ¡bien ahí! ¡sabia que te gustaba!_ dice Fred feliz  
George Ríe  
_bueno…tal vez si….pero igual nunca lo dije…además...¡tú nunca me dijiste quien te gustaba!_ dice George  
_¡y todavía no te diré!_ dice Fred feliz  
_¡decime!, ¿no somos hermanos?_ pregunta George  
_si_ responde Fred  
_¿no somos mejores amigos?_  
_si_  
_ ¿no somos "el dúo de oro"_  
_si_  
_¡entonces dime!_  
_¡no!_ dice Fred después ríe  
los hermanos estuvieron riendo, Ron se había despertado y le mando una lechuza a Hermione, Roxanne estaba viendo sus cosas para ir a Hogwarts, Molly estaba haciendo el desayuno, George se había ido a su habitación, Fred se quedo viendo la madriguera. Mientras Fred miraba las fotos nuevas, llegaron Hermione, junto con dos niños, una niña pelirroja, chica, de unos 11 años, y un niño, pelirrojo, casi parecido a Ron, menor que la niña, Hermione había entrado y fue a buscar a Ron, pero se cruzo con Fred.  
_hola George, ¿y Ron?_ pregunta Hermione  
Fred se había puesto a pensar y se dijo "ya hice muchas bromas…pero una mas no le hace daño a nadie"  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Soy George!_ grita la última Frase Fred, para hacer que George lo escuche  
GEORGE PIENSA: "¿dijo que era George?, ¡debe ser una broma a alguien que ya llego! ¡Mejor la sigo!"  
_bueno…. ¿y Ron?_ pregunta Hermione  
_ ¡está arriba!_ dice Fred  
_Gracias_ dice Hermione, luego se dirige hacia arriba. Arriba se encontró con George.  
_ ¿George? ¿No estabas abajo?_ pregunta Hermione confundida  
_ehhh…no…yo te dije que Ron se encontraba abajo_ dice George  
_ahhh…gracias…_ dice Hermione, después se dirige para abajo. Abajo se encuentra con Fred  
_ ¿y Ron?_ pregunta Hermione  
_ya te dije…está arriba_ responde Fred  
_ ¡me acabas de decir que estaba acá!_ protesta Hermione  
_Hermione… ¿estás mal del oído?_ pregunta Fred bromeando  
Hermione se va irritada hacia Arriba, arriba se encuentra con George.  
_ ¡déjame adivinar!... ¿está abajo verdad?_ dice Hermione irritada  
_ ¡te lo dije yo!_ protesta George  
_ ¡pero…!_ es interrumpida Hermione  
detrás de ella aparece Fred  
_hola Hermione_ dice Fred sonriendo  
Hermione se va sorprendido y le toca la cara, el pelo, le revisa las orejas y mira a George, después a Fred, se quedo pensando unos segundos y después grita de alegría y lo abraza.  
MOLLY PIENSA: "alguien se murió, o vieron a Fred"  
GINNY PIENSA: "mejor voy a ver" piensa Ginny dirigiéndose hacia arriba  
RON PIENSA: "tengo hambre, y Fred hizo otra aparición"

Fred ríe  
_ ¡¿pero cómo?!_ pregunta Hermione feliz  
_una larga historia…_ contesta Fred  
_¡no entiendo…!_ es interrumpida Hermione  
_¡me sorprende!_ dice George en tono de broma  
_ ¡cállate!_ dice Hermione mirando a Fred y feliz  
George se sentó en su cama ofendido  
_simplemente…¡me dejaron volver a la vida!_ responde Fred feliz  
Hermione no contesto y se quedo viéndolo feliz, detrás del aparece Harry, sin previo aviso dice  
_¿Por qué tan feliz Hermione?_ pregunta Harry  
_¿¡acaso no ves…¡?_ es interrumpida Hermione, porque aparece Ginny y dice  
_¡Hermione!...veo que ya te encontraste con Fred…_ Dice Ginny  
_¿Fred?_ pregunta Harry  
_...veras que…_ es interrumpido Fred por George  
_¡hola Harry!_ saluda George sentado en la cama  
Harry lo ve  
_¡hola George!_ saluda Harry_ ¿…George…?_ pregunta Harry, después de 10 segundos entiende lo que está pasando, dice "¡Fred!" y lo abraza, después lo abraza Hermione, después de unos segundos llega Ron y lo abraza.  
Fred ríe con dificultad  
_enserio…¿ustedes me quieren matar?_ dice Fred con dificultad  
el trió al oír eso lo sueltan y ríen, después de varios minutos hablando llego la hora de comer, Fred se sentó entre Roxanne, y George, pero nadie lo dejaba de mirar, conoció a los hijos de su hermana Ginny, y a los hijos de su hermano Ron, después se despertó el pequeño Fred segundo, Fred lo molestaba mucho a George diciéndole "¡tú me querías mucho y le pusiste Fred!" le cantaba Fred a George, nadie paraba de preguntarle a Fred como era el cielo, y él les respondía con bromas, hasta que después de un reto de Molly, Fred comenzó a responder sin bromas, también les contaba que se encontró con todos y cada uno de sus amigos, de su nuevo amigo Jasper, después llego el señor Weasley, Arthur, entro por la puerta, y se sentó en la mesa, como si nada, saludo a Hermione, a Harry, que habían llegado de visitas, después a sus sobrinos, saludo a su mujer, a Ginny, a Ron, a George, y estuvo un minuto comiendo hasta notar que la mesa se encontraba más apretada, miraba para cada lado de la mesa para ver qué pasaba, y logro notar que había un nuevo invitado, (el señor Weasley había perdido un poco la vista en ese tiempo).  
_ ¿Bill?_ pregunto el señor Weasley  
_no…_ contesto Fred  
_¿Charlie?_ pregunto después  
_incorrecto…_ respondió nuevamente Fred  
_¡Percy!_ dijo el señor Weasley  
_incorrecto_ respondió Fred  
_¿Rupert?_ volvió a preguntar  
_¡no inventes nombres!_ protesto Fred riendo  
_perdón...¿entonces?_ pregunta Arthur  
_tu otro hijo…_ dice Fred  
el señor Weasley se quedo callado unos segundos mirando al piso  
_mi otro hijo…no está más con nosotros…_ dice triste  
_¿donde está?_ pregunta Fred  
_en el paraíso de los magos…_ responde el señor Weasley  
_¿enserio?_ pregunta Fred  
_si…_ vuelve a responder Arthur  
_mire el reloj…y dígame si es verdad…_ le dice Fred  
Molly, al saber de la condición física de su marido, se levanto y busco el reloj, lo acerco a la cara de el señor Weasley, lo cual este miro con dificultad y logro ver que la foto de Fred volvió a aparecer y apuntaba a un lugar en el que decía "hogar".  
_...debe estar descompuesto…_ dijo el señor Weasley  
_no lo creo…_ dice Fred acercándose a él y poniéndose alado del reloj y enfrente del señor Weasley  
_ ¿está descompuesto?_ pregunta Fred sonriendo  
al señor Weasley le costó ver quien era esa persona, hasta que la comparo con la foto, miro haber si estaba George, para asegurarse de que no era ninguna broma, cuando lo noto miro a Fred.  
_Fred…_ dice Arthur débilmente, después con esfuerzos lo abraza, Fred con delicadeza lo abraza un largo tiempo, el señor Weasley lloraba de alegría.  
_ ¿pero cómo?_ pregunta el señor Weasley  
_una larga historia… ¡la acortare! ¡Me dejaron volver a la vida!_ responde Fred  
el señor Weasley comienza a toser, lo que hace que su mujer lo lleve hacia su habitación. Cuando volvió la señora Weasley  
_se encuentra muy débil, hace mucho que no usa magia…su trabajo en el ministerio ha caído… me alegro de que ya tengan edad para cuidarse ustedes solos…porque…si esto hubiera pasado hace 25 años… no estaríamos vivos…_ dice la señora Weasley  
_por suerte…_ dice Fred  
_hablando de cuidarnos solos… ¿y tu casa?_ pregunta Ginny  
_es esta…_ responde Fred  
todos ríen  
_ ¡si Fred! ¡Seguro!_ dice George sarcástico  
_ ¿como?_ pregunta Fred  
_hijo…ya debemos crecer…han pasado 25 años… debes crecer ahora…_ dice la señora Weasley  
_pero… ¿George no vive aquí?_ pregunta Fred  
_George ya tiene su propia casa_ responde Ron  
_ ¡si hermanito! ¡ya crecí….pero sigo con las bromas!_ dice George  
_¡eso nunca se te quita!_ protesta Ron  
_tampoco tu fobia a las arañas_ se burla George, con ese comentario Fred ríe  
_¡no has cambiado nada hermano!_ le dice a George, lo que hace que George ría_ bueno, volviendo con el tema…¿como es eso de la casa?_ pregunta Fred  
_¡obviamente necesitas vivienda y alimento!_ comenta Hermione  
_¿pero porque no puedo vivir acá?_ pregunta Fred  
_¡ya tienes que crecer! ¡Tienes 40 años!_ dice Ron  
_ ¿40? Wow…bueno…entonces… ¡George! ¡Trae a tus hijos y vamos a buscar casa!_ le dice Fred a su hermano  
George asiente y se va a buscar a sus hijos, Fred se despide y lo va a esperar afuera, después saca de su bolsillo la carta, y lee "Roxanne Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, George Weasley" y se pregunta qué significaba, después de 5 minutos pensando en eso sale George con sus hijos de la madriguera.  
_ ¿listo?... ¿que es eso?_ pregunta George señalando la carta  
_ ¿eh? ¡Nada!_ responde Fred_ vámonos..._ dice Fred mientras se dirige al auto y se van volando.

s era ) o e QB B4 n sucios, horribles, además, solo había dos cubículos y un lavamanos, después, nada más, Alan se cambio rápidamente y se aseguro de salir rápidamente, Alan salió con su traje de baño favorito, uno blanco, que pegaba con su tono de piel extra blanco, Ivan, en cambio, salió con uno negro, que combinaba, al ser el más negro de los cinco, rápidamente se fueron al rio, se aseguraron de ir lo más rápido posible para que no se quemen con la arena, cuando se metieron, se acostaron y comenzaron a flotar, 5 minutos después, llegaron las chicas, Micaela, llego con un bikini violeta, que resaltaba su cabello rubio, Denise, salió vestida de negro y violeta, que resaltaba su piel blanca, la más blanca de todos, y Ashley con una bikini blanca, que hizo que Alan quedara con la boca abierta, pero Ivan lo salpico rápidamente, para que Alan no quedara demasiado obvio, las 3 se quedaron en la playa, después de un minuto, Ashley y Micaela se metieron, Denise se quedo sentada sobre su toalla, Ashley, Alan y Mica, se pusieron a jugar carreras, después, se pusieron a jugar quien aguanta la respiración debajo del agua más tiempo, el cual, siempre perdía Alan, por ser asmático y no aguantar mucho, Ivan, se dirigió con Denise y se sentó a su lado, después, se pusieron a hablar, Alan iba a ir con ellos, pero Ashley se subió a sus hombros y lo ahogo por 6 segundos, cuando Alan salió, Ashley le dijo "no te atrevas" y Alan asintió con la cabeza, después de un breve "vamos a jugar" los 3 amigos se pusieron a jugar en el agua, mientras que Ivan y Denise hablaban. Después de una hora y media jugando, se fueron a comer, buscaron el árbol más grande y que de mas sombra, y se sentaron a sus pies, mientras buscaban l que habían traído para comer, de parte de Ashley, se veían una ensalada, de parte de Micaela, unos Sándwiches, y de parte de Alan, Ivan y Denise, empanadas, hechas de jamón y queso, no tardaron ni 10 minutos en bajarse todo eso ellos solos, estaban tan llenos que se dejaron caer, era el lugar perfecto para echarse una siesta, Alan se dejo caer y Ashley apoyo su cabeza encima del hombro de Alan, el cual este le acariciaba el cabello, estaban tan distraídos, hablando sobre la vida que no se dieron cuenta, que cuando, se cambiaron para meterse al agua, y se sacaron la ropa(la cual, tenia los celulares en los bolsillos), dejaron la ropa en las mochilas, las cuales, dejaron en la playa para no lidiar con el peso, no se dieron cuenta y se levantaron de su siesta… a las 20:30hs… ya era de noche, la primera en levantarse fue Micaela, que vio todo aterrada y los levanto rápidamente a sus amigos.  
_ ¡nos quedamos dormidos!_ grita esta  
los 4 amigos se levantaron con dificultad, pero cuando oyeron a Micaela, se levantaron de un golpe  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta exaltado Alan_ ¡vámonos de aquí!_ dice Alan ayudando a su hermana a levantarse, apenas se levantaron, dejaron todo en la playa y se fueron rápidamente a la salida, la cual, no encontraba, ni Ashley, ni Micaela habían estado en el bosque de noche, era todo muy oscuro, pero, llegaron a la playa, y buscaron sus mochilas, las cuales se encontraba todo, y una alarma que había sonado en cada celular, trataron de mandar mensajes pero, no tenían señal.  
_ ¡esto es horrible!_ dice Denise asustada y sin despegarse de su hermano  
_ ¿Qué haremos?_ pregunta Alan  
_ en los parques… hay faroles de luz… podemos ir ahí y quedarnos… hasta que se haga de día…_ propone Ashley  
como no tenían nada más que hacer, fueron rápidamente, usaron los celulares para iluminar escasamente el camino, por suerte, llegaron al parque, en el cual, había luz. El parque era algo pobre, solo había 2 sube y baja, 3 hamacas, una alado de otra, y un tobogán, rápidamente, los amigos, se dirigieron al las hamacas, Alan se sentó en la hamaca del medio, Ashley estaba parada alado de él, Micaela estaba enfrente del, Denise, estaba en la hamaca de la izquierda, e Ivan en la de la derecha.  
_ ¿nos quedaremos aquí?_ pregunta Denise algo asustada  
_ no tenemos otra opción…_ responde Alan  
_ ¿tienen señal ahora?_ pregunta Micaela, los 5 amigos, se fijan en sus celulares, los cuales, no tenían ni una rayita de señal para mandar un mensaje, todos, responden con un "no"  
_ bueno, será mejor que esperemos al día…_ dice Micaela mientras se sienta en el piso  
_ será fácil… es verano…_ dice Alan  
_ si, a las 05:00hs ya amanece, no tenemos que temer_ dice Denise un poco más animada  
_ ¿contamos cuentos de terror?_ propone Ashley  
¡NO! Era la respuesta de los 3 amigos… ¿tres? ¿Quién falta?  
_ ¡Ivan no!_ grita Micaela, pero era tarde, Ivan había encontrado un dibujo pegado en una parte de la hamaca, el dibujo de un hombre sin cara…


	4. La búsqueda de un hogar

Fred se encontraba con George, Roxanne y con Fred segundo buscando casa, primero busco cerca la madriguera, y solo encontraron campos… después buscaron cerca de la mansión Malfoy… ¡y los echaron!... después buscaron cerca de el colegio Hogwarts… ¡y el sauce boxeador los echo!... después cerca de la casa de los gritos… ¡y la casa los echo!…técnicamente… Fred le tenía miedo a los fantasmas… después buscaron cerca de Hogsmade… ¡y los echaron!… resulta q Fred se robo una paleta…y se olvido de pagar, después buscaron en el mundo Muggle… ¡y Fred no sabía cómo funcionaba el timbre!, hasta que llegaron al callejón, ahí, llevaron a los hijos de George a sortilegios Weasley, y a Fred, que no sabía cómo cambio, vio las nuevas mercancía, la nueva decoración.  
_las ventas cayeron… Ron los aburre_ explica George, después ríe  
Fred ríe  
_bueno, no te preocupes, ya llegue yo_ dice Fred calmado  
después detrás de Fred aparece Roxanne  
_ ¡tío Fred! ¿Te puedo decir algo?_ pregunta Roxanne  
_claro sobrina…_ responde Fred  
_ ¡soy muy bromista!_ dice Roxanne  
_ ¿enserio? ¡Como tu tío Fred y tu padre George!_ dice Fred Feliz  
_ ¡Sí!, papi nos enseño_ agrega Roxanne  
Fred se pone alado de George.  
_los criaste bien_ dice Fred, luego ríe  
George Ríe, Fred logra ver a su sobrino Fred segundo viendo las bengalas, se acerca a él  
_¿ te gusta?_ le pregunta Fred  
_si…¿Cómo se usan?_ pregunta Fred segundo  
_así…_ dice Fred mientras saca la varita, le da un pequeño golpe y la tira, la bengala explota y Fred Segundo sonríe_ ¿te gusta?_ pregunta Fred  
_si… son muy lindas_ responde Fred Segundo  
_¿quieres tirar una?_ le pregunta Fred  
_¡Sí!_ responde Fred segundo  
Fred le da su varita  
_mira, le das un leve golpe, y después la tiras muy alto_ explica Fred sonriendo  
_de acuerdo…_ dice el pequeño pelirrojo  
Fred segundo le da un leve golpe y rápidamente la tira, después de 2 segundos la bengala exploto haciendo una gran cantidad de luces anaranjadas, Fred segundo y su tío sonríen ampliamente.  
_ ¡otro día los traigo a jugar más!_ le dice Fred  
_ ¡de acuerdo!_ dice Fred segundo ansioso  
el tío y su sobrino se dirigieron hacia donde estaban George y Roxanne, estaban viendo los polvos peruanos.  
_ ¿vamos? ¡a este paso me voy a quedar sin casa!_ dice Fred, luego ríe  
George ríe  
_de acuerdo…¿pero donde buscamos?_ pregunta George  
_tengo una idea_ dice Fred  
Fred los llevo al lugar donde apareció Fred a la hora en la que el revivió, era una pequeña ciudad, con un espeso bosque en el fondo, con una casa con un cartel flotando que decía "se vende"  
_¡este es el lugar!_ dice Fred Feliz  
_de acuerdo…_ dice George mientras iban a una Correo y le enviaban una lechuza a el vendedor. Pocos minutos después llego el vendedor.  
_ ¡mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es August!_ se presenta el hombre de unos 35 años, castaño, ojos marrones, piel blanca, vestido con su traje marrón y camisa negra  
_un gusto…mi nombre es Fred Weasley, y me interesa inspeccionar esta casa, si me gusta, ¡la compro!_ dice Fred  
_¡de acuerdo!_ dice el hombre_ ¡vamos! ¡Antes que se haga de noche!_ agrega August al final.  
Los cinco se dirigieron a inspeccionar la casa, era una casa en un estado bueno, unas cuantas ventanas, puerta de entrada y salida, pintada de un color oscuro pero Fred pensó "habrá que darle color a este lugar" un baño, tres habitaciones, cocina, sala de estar, estaba entre medio de sortilegios, de la madriguera, a Fred le gusto.  
_ ¡¿Cuánto?!_ dice Fred ansioso  
_trescientos Galeones_ dice August  
Fred casi se desmaya, pero en vez de eso perdió el equilibrio, después se pudo acomodar  
_haber… ¿es de oro la casa?_ pregunta Fred  
August ríe  
_ ¡no! Solo que se encuentra cerca del callejón, del colegio, en una ciudad que tiene de todo, ¡es por la ubicación!_ explica August  
_Fred…el tiene razón_ Le susurra George  
Fred se puso a pensar unos momentos, y después dijo.  
_ ¡bueno! ¡De acuerdo!_ dice Fred  
menos mal que Fred no había gastado todo su dinero, ah estado ahorrando desde que abrió sortilegios, él quería tener ese dinero para criar a sus hijos, tenia quinientos galeones en su cuenta en Gringots, Fred le entrega un cheque con la cantidad de trescientos Galeones, August le entrega el papel por la casa, Fred lo llena  
_ ¡listo!_ dice Fred, después le entrega el papel  
August lee el papel.  
_esto es… interesante…_ dice August  
_ ¿que?_ pregunta George  
_nada George…_ le dice Fred_ no importa que es lo que puse, eso es lo que yo quiero…_ le dice Fred a August  
_...de acuerdo…la casa es suya_ dice August, después desaparece  
Fred comienza a explorar la casa, y después con lo que le quedaba fue a comprar algunos muebles, compro una cama para una persona, un sillón, una mesa chica, una silla un refrigerador, y unos cuadros para decorar, les compro un helado a sus sobrinos, hablaba con George, hasta que se hicieron las 23:00hs, George le explico que dentro de una semana Roxanne entra a Hogwarts, Fred miro a su sobrina, y le dijo que la visitara todos los días, George rió, después se fueron, los niños se despidieron de su tío Fred y luego se fueron, Fred se dirigió al medio de su casa.  
_es bueno estar vivo…_ se dijo a si mismo  
estuvo unos segundos viendo la casa y pensando, luego a las 02:00 hs se fue a dormir, sin pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente…y todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar…


	5. Lo que Fred tanto quería

Fred se encontraba en su habitación, eran las nueve del medio día, cuando se levanto, se lavo la cara, desayuno, y se fue a trabajar en sortilegios, paso por muchos lugares que él quería ver, pero se dijo que si los miraba llegaría tarde, asique no fue, cuando llego a sortilegios se encontró con George ya vestido, Fred lo saludo y se dirigió a ponerse su traje, Fred estuvo siete minutos cambiándose, cuando salió se había encontrado con mucha gente, algunas personas miraban, otras compraban, y gran mayoría se encontraban viendo a Fred sorprendido.  
_ehhh… ¿hola?_ dice Fred confundido  
se escucha a un estudiante de quinto curso decir "¿no estaba muerto?"  
_ ¡si ESTABA muero!_ dice Fred resaltando la palabra estaba_ ¿otra pregunta?_ dice Fred imitando a una súper estrella  
_ ¿Cómo paso?_ pregunta uno  
_ ¡larga historia! llena de lagrimas, risas, muertes, y galletas…_ explica Fred_ ¿otra más?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¿esto es una broma?_ pregunta un niño  
_ ¡no! ¿Otra más?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Acá!_ dice una niña levantando la mano_ ¿esto es una broma?_ pregunta la niña  
_ ¡ya les dije que no!_ responde Fred_ ¿otra más?_ pregunta Fred, todas las manos se levantan_...tomando en cuenta que ya aclare que esto no es una broma…_ agrega Fred. Todas las manos se bajan y comienzan a oírse murmullos como " no tengo ninguna mas" " es suficiente" "eso era todo" todos estaban mirando a Fred, hasta que llego George y les dijo "bueno, ya vieron todo, pueden retirarse" todos al oír eso se retiraron, George siguió vendiendo y Fred se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar, hasta que alguien le toco el hombre, y le dijo "¿a mí no me saludas?" le pregunto una dulce voz, Fred se dio media vuelta y vio a una chica rubia, de ojos grises, rosando el azul, tez blanca, de baja estatura, era Luna Lovegood, al verla Fred sonrió ampliamente.  
_lu...lu… ¡luna!_ dice Fred nervioso  
Luna le da un abrazo, Fred corresponde  
_ ¿como paso?_ pregunta Luna  
_ larga historia, no la entenderías… ¡es muy compleja!_ explica Fred  
_de acuerdo…pero… ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo has estado?_ pregunta Luna  
_extrañándote… ¡digo! ¡Bien! ¿Vos?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡muy bien!... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste primero?_ pregunta Luna  
_ehhh… ¡nada! ¿Por qué?_ responde y pregunta Fred  
_porque…me pareció oír…_ no termina Luna  
_¿que?_ pregunta Fred  
_me pareció oír… que tú estabas… extra…_ no termina Luna  
detrás de Luna aparece un hombre castaño, blanco, bien vestido  
_¡hola amor!_ dice el hombre y después la besa durante pocos segundos  
_hola amor_ dice Luna  
cuando Fred vio esa escena de amor casi se le para el corazón, se sintió con poco equilibrio, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero…  
_¡Fred! El es Rolf… mi…marido…_ dice Luna  
_ ¡mucho gusto Fred!_ dice Rolf extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo. Fred lo saluda  
_mucho gusto…yo soy Fred… el amigo de Luna_ dice Fred triste, Fred estuvo callado varios minutos_ ¿hace cuanto se casaron?_ pregunta Fred  
_ unos años después de la batalla, ¡pero primero vinieron nuestros hijos!_ responde Rolf  
Fred al oír "hijos" se sintió peor.  
_ ¿hijos?_ pregunta Fred con dificultad  
_si… ¡son dos!_ responde Rolf  
_ ¿dos?_ dice Fred con más dificultad  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Gemelos!_ responde Rolf  
_que…bueno…_ dice Fred con mucha más dificultad  
Rolf ve su reloj  
_ ¡Vaya! ¡Ya es tarde!_ dice Rolf_ tenemos que trabajar_ le dice Rolf a Luna  
_¡tienes razón!_ dice Luna_ Fred…¡después te iré a visitar y t presentare a mis hijos!_ agrega Luna dirigiéndose a Fred  
_de acuerdo…estaré en mi casa…_ le dice Fred a Luna entregándole un pedazo de pergamino con la dirección de Fred  
_¡gracias!_ agradece Luna  
_de nada…_ dice Fred  
Luna y Rolf se despiden y se retiran, Fred destrozado se sienta y se pon a pensar, después de unas horas pensando y vendiendo Fred volvió a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en su amada, en el amor de su vida, a la persona que nunca pudo olvidar, a la persona que nunca en su muerte dejo de observar… A Luna Lovegood


	6. La hija del elegido

habían pasado 2 meses desde que Fred volvió a la vida, y no se podía sacar algunas cosas de la cabeza, primero, los problemas de la tienda, segundo el tema de la carta y encontrar a Lily Luna Potter, que en esos 2 meses se encontraba de vacaciones con unos amigos, se suponía que llegaba ese mismo día, Fred se encontraba en su casa con sus sobrinos Fred segundo y Roxanne, Fred segundo estaba haciendo hechizo en el jardín, y Roxanne estaba hablando con Fred  
_¡tío Fred! ¿A qué hora llega Lily?_ pregunta Roxanne  
_no se sobrinita, ¿Cómo te llevas con ella?_ responde y pregunta Fred  
_ ¡muy bien! ¡La quiero mucho y ella me quiere a mí!_ Dice Roxanne sonriendo  
Fred sonríe  
_ ¡genial! ¿Le gusta hacer bromas como ah vos?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Hacemos muchas bromas!_ responde Roxanne sonriendo ampliamente  
Fred sonríe a eso.  
Después de unos minutos hablando llega Fred segundo  
_ ¡tío Fred! ¿Cuándo nos llevaras de nuevo a sortilegios Weasley?_ pregunta el pequeño pelirrojo  
_pronto… pronto_ responde Fred_ ¡además! ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Estar con tío Fred?_ dice Fred sonriendo ampliamente_ o… ir a su tienda…._ dice más aburrido  
_ ¿tengo que responder?_ pregunta Fred segundo sonriendo  
_ ¡Sí!_ responde Fred riendo  
_ ¡a sortilegios!_ dice el pequeño pelirrojo riendo  
_ ¡¿a sortilegios?!_ pregunta Fred fingiendo preocupación y sonriendo_ ¡¿Qué tiene sortilegios que yo no tenga?!_ agrega Fred con el mismo tono  
_Emm…¡bromas!...¡bengalas!...¡amigos!...¡amigas!.. .¡y muchas cosas más!_ responde el pequeño Fred  
_¿enserio?_ pregunta Fred_ pero seguro que en esa tienda no está el…_ dice Fred mientras se acera_ ¡MONSTRUO DE LAS COSQUILLAS!_ dice Fred mientras le hace cosquillas al pequeño Fred  
Fred ríe  
_¡y tu también!_ le dice Fred señalando a Roxanne, después le hace cosquillas a ella  
Roxanne ríe  
después de unos minutos jugando con los dos, tocan la puerta, Fred va a abrir y de ahí sale Ginny con una niña pelirroja, de baja estatura, casi de la misma edad de Roxanne, ojos marrones claros, tés pálida. Fred al verla sonríe ampliamente y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura.  
_hola niñita…_ dice Fred tiernamente  
la niña se esconde detrás de la madre  
_hola…_ dice tímidamente  
_ ¡no tengas miedo…! ¿Sabes quién soy?_ pregunta Fred  
_si…mama me dijo…. Dijo que te moriste y volviste a vivir…_ dice tímidamente  
_entonces…tienes miedo….¿porque volví a vivir?_ pregunta Fred  
la niña afirma con la cabeza  
_ pero…¿crees que soy un fantasma?_ pregunta Fred  
la niña vuelve a afirmar  
_yyy ¿soy un fantasma lindo?_ pregunta Fred riendo  
la niña ríe, y después responde con un "no" riendo  
_¿por qué no?_ pregunta Fred divertido  
_¡no se!_ responde la niña riendo  
_entonces…si no soy un fantasma lindo…¡soy un fantasma bueno!_ dice Fred divertido  
la niña ríe y después responde con un "¡no se!"  
_entonces… ¡soy un fantasma bueno! ¡El que calla otorga!_ dice Fred triunfante  
la niña ríe y afirma con la cabeza, Fred ríe y después la alza  
_ ¡ahora hablemos enserio! ¡Yo soy tu tío Fred!_ dice Fred sonriendo ampliamente  
_ ¡no!_ responde la niña riendo_ ¡tú eres Gasparin!_ dice Lily riendo y señalándolo  
_ ¡¿yo soy Gasparin?! ¡Mira qué bueno!_ dice Fred riendo  
la niña ríe y lo abraza  
_tu eres mi tío Fred, ¡que vino a visitarme!_ dice Lily feliz  
Fred corresponde al abrazo  
_ ¡no vine a visitarte!_ dice el pelirrojo  
_ ¿no?_ dice la niña triste  
_no…. ¡vine a quedarme con vos!_ responde Fred feliz  
Lily ríe, Fred también  
_ ¡bueno! ¡Llego Lily! ¡Ahora si vamos a sortilegios!_ Dice Fred feliz  
los niños dicen "¡sii!" felices, hasta que se escucha una "ajam" de parte de Ginny  
_ ¿qué pasa hermanita?_ dice Fred sonriendo  
_solo que falta algo…_ responde Ginny triste  
_ ¿que?_ pregunta el pelirrojo confundido  
_y… un abrazo… un "¡hola hermanita!" ¡O algo!_ dice Ginny desilusionada  
_ ¡ohh! ¡Más tierna!_ Dice Fred, después baja a Lily y abraza a su hermanita tiernamente  
_ ¿como andas?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡bien! ¿Vos?_ pregunta Ginny  
_ ¡excelente!_ responde Fred  
_ ¡genial!_ dice Ginny  
_ ¡si! ¡Genial!...¡chau!_ dice Fred, cuando se va alrededor de sus sobrinos y antes de irse le dice a Ginny: "la traeré más tarde, ¡alimenta al perro" después desaparecen los cuatros. Ginny se queda mirando y después ríe  
_ ¡no tienes perro!_ grita Ginny riendo  
Después de unos breves minutos Ginny da media vuelta y se va


	7. En sortilegios con los misterios

Fred se encontraba en sortilegios Weasley junto con Roxanne, Lily Y Fred el pequeño Fred se fue con las bengalas, Lily estaba viendo las ranas de chocolate para bromas, y Roxanne estaba con las pociones de amor, Fred había cerrado la tienda, para evitar que haya "invitados" que eviten que acabe esa diversión con sus sobrinos.  
_ ¡tío Fred!_ llama Fred II a su tío  
Fred fue a donde se encontraba su sobrino.  
_ ¿Qué pasa sobrino?_ pregunta Fred sonriendo  
_ ¿puedo tirar bengalas?_ pregunta el pequeño niño con sonrisa tierna  
Fred ríe  
_ ¡claro!_ dice Fred feliz  
_ ¡gracias!_ dice el pequeño pelirrojo  
al pelirrojo mayor le da su varita al pequeño pelirrojo, el con un leve golpe enciende la bengala y la tira, de la bengala sale una gran cantidad de luces de todos colores, al ver eso Fred sonríe, Fred le entrega la varita a su tío, pero él la rechaza  
_devolvédmela después_ dice Fred guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino  
Fred sonríe ampliamente  
_ ¡gracias tío!_ agradece el pequeño pelirrojo  
Fred ríe  
_ ¡de nada sobrinito!_ dice Fred mientras le alborota el cabello a su sobrino.  
Fred dejo a su sobrino juga con las bengalas, hasta que se escucho una pequeña voz de una niña  
_ ¡tío Fred!_ grita la voz de Roxanne  
Fred llega hasta donde se encontraba Roxanne con las pociones del amor  
_ ¿Qué necesitas Roxy?_ pregunta el tío Fred  
_ ¿estás enamorado?_ pregunta Roxanne  
Fred al oír eso se le cruzaron un montón de imágenes de Luna, también imágenes de él, y un sueño que el siempre tiene en el que él está parado en el altar, viendo como su futura esposa, Luna se acerca a él, después de una ceremonia, el padre le preguntaba a Fred "¿acepta a Luna Lovegood como esposa? Para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe" Fred respondía "acepto" pero cuando era el turno de Luna, ella no respondía directamente y Fred siempre despertaba en ese momento y veía la imagen de Rolf. Fred se encontraba viendo el vacio  
_ ehhh… ¿Tío Fred?_ pregunta la niña, Pero Fred no reaccionaba_ ¡Fred!_ grita la niña, ahí Fred si reacciono  
_ ¿¡eh!?_ dice Fred asustado_ ¿Qué me preguntaste?_ pregunta Fred a su sobrina  
_ si estas enamorado…_ responde Roxanne  
Fred al oír eso ríe  
_ tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿tú qué piensas?_ le pregunta Fred sonriendo  
_ pienso que si_ dice la niña dudosa mirando al suelo_ ¡pero no estaré segura hasta que me digas!_ agrega la niña  
Fred ríe, la despeina y se va, Roxanne quedo confundida y siguió jugando con las pociones. Fred estaba por sentarse hasta que.  
_ ¡tío Fred!_ le grita una niña, esta vez con una voz más chillona, era Lily. Fred se dirige a donde estaba Lily, con las ranas de chocolates para bromas, caramelos para el sarpullido, ¡todos los dulces enfermizos! Y sus debidos antídotos  
_ ¿quieres?_ pregunta la niña ofreciéndole un caramelo para el sarpullido sonriendo, Fred ríe al ver ese acto  
_ ¿no crees que yo sabría qué es eso?_ pregunta Fred sonriendo  
_bueno…tal vez no sabrías…_ observa la pequeña Lily  
Fred ríe  
_ ¡bueno! ¡Pero si se!_ dice Fred y después le saca la lengua a su sobrina  
La pequeña Lily ríe y le saca la lengua también. Fred se quedo hablando con Lily sobre cómo fueron sus vacaciones, ella hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, hasta que alguien entro a la tienda ignorando el cartel de "cerrado" un hombre pulcro, de gran edad, vestido con una túnica elegante, gran melena rubia, llamado Lucius Malfoy, Fred al verlo se levanta y se va con él, al verlo el señor Malfoy no lo podía creer.  
_asique…los rumores son ciertos_ Dice Lucius mirándolo con asco  
_si… muy ciertos… usted sigue vivo… ¿no estaba en Azkaban?_ pregunta Fred  
_ESTABA_ resalta Lucius  
_ ¿Cómo está Lucí?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¿Lucí?_ pregunta el señor Malfoy_ ¡que irreverente!_ agrega Lucius  
_ no merece ser llamado por su nombre_ lo enfrenta Fred  
el hombre de la melena Ríe y logra observar que no llevaba varita  
_conque…¿ no llevas varita?_ dice Lucius riendo débilmente  
_ no…_ responde Fred_ se la preste a mi sobrino_ agrega Fred  
_ ¿te gustaría volver al cielo?_ pregunta Lucius  
Fred traga saliva, hasta que llega su sobrino con la varita y un poco quemado en la rodilla  
_ tío Fred… me queme…_ dice el niño triste  
_no te preocupes…_ Fred toma la varita_ -Aquamenti- _ dice Fred apuntando a la rodilla quemada de su sobrino y sacándole un poco el dolor_ ahora te atiendo, espera que se valla mi amigo ¿si?_ pregunta Fred  
_si tío…_ dice Fred II, después se va con su hermana Roxanne  
Fred le devuelve la mirada a Lucius  
_ahora si tengo varita_ dice Fred riendo un poco  
_¡no me importa! ¡Te mataría con dos palabras!_ observa el rubio  
_pero no lo harás… ¿quedaría bien que te vean matando?_ pregunta Fred señalándole con la cabeza que mire detrás de él. Detrás de Lucius se veía a cinco personas viendo incrédulas a Fred, Fred los saluda con la mano.  
_ ¿me matarías?_ pregunta Fred confiado, después aparece Lily con unos caramelos de la viruela en su mano.  
Lucius ve derrotado a la gente.  
_ ¡te has salvado por esta vez Weasley!_ dice Lucius, y después le quita un caramelo a Lily, Fred ve sonriendo a Lily y después le hace una seña dern"silencio"  
_ ¡pero escúchame bien!_ dice Lucius mientras come el caramelo_ ¡tu! ¡Morirás!_ dice amenazante. Fred ríe  
_ ¡si tu lo dices!_ dice Fred y después ríe.  
A Lucius le había comenzado a salir los granos de la viruela, cuando salió tenía toda la cara con granos, todos se ríen de él, después se ve contra uno de los vidrios de una tienda se sorprende al ver lo que le pasó, asique desaparece, Fred y Lily ríen juntos, después se van con Roxanne y Fred . Se habían quedado hasta las 22:00hs en la tienda jugando y divirtiéndose hasta que Fred dice "bueno… ¡mejor nos vamos! ¡Porque sino sus padres me matan!" los niños primero negaron, después se fueron. En la casa de Fred se encontraban George y Ginny.  
_ ¡los traje temprano!_ dice Fred riendo  
_ ¡bueno! Recién revives… ¡no te tenemos mucha confianza!_ dice Ginny riendo  
Fred ríe y responde "por ahora"  
_ ¡hermanito! ¿No quemaron la tienda?_ pregunta George riendo  
_ ¡no! ¡Son unos santos!_ dice Fred  
_ ¡conócelos!_ dice George y después ríe  
_ ¡papá!_ dicen Roxanne y Fred al mismo tiempo  
Fred, George y Ginny ríen  
_bueno… ¡mejor vámonos!_ dice George  
_ ¡si! ¡Hay que irse a dormir!_ dice Ginny  
los niños no se quería ir, pero al final se fueron, se despiden de su tío y se van.  
Fred vuelve a explorar su casa una vez más, todavía no podía creer que fuera suya, después se pone a pensar en Luna, se va al patio, a ver las estrellas, en el patio, se acostó en el suelo a ver las estrellas, hasta que escucho un ruido en el bosque, ahí se vio una figura, Fred se acerco a ver y se sorprendió a ver esa imagen, un individuo vestido de negro, pero no era un mortifago, tenia los brazos descubierto y sin la marca, tenía una máscara de un animal, Fred no tuvo tiempo para sacar su varita, el individuo le dijo -desmayas- y Fred salió volando, cayó mal, se hizo un fuerte daño, se aguanto el grito, el individuo se acerco a él.  
_ ¿quien eres?_ le pregunto Fred adolorido  
el individuo escribió con su varita en el aire "un amigo"  
_ ¿Qué clase de amigo?_ pregunta Fred adolorido  
el individuo ríe y escribe "también un enemigo"  
_ ¡eso es más creíble!_ bromea Fred  
el Individuo misterioso ríe y apunta su pierna izquierda (donde había caído) -sectumsempra- le pierna de Fred comienza a sangrar, el individuo desaparece. Fred se rompe la camisa y se hace un vendaje improvisado, después aparece en San Mungo para que lo revisen, los doctores le dice "está rota" y le hacen un yeso, la herida fue muy fuerte y Fred se quedo a dormir ahí durante esa noche. Cuando todo estaba oscuro se comenzaron a escuchar terroríficos sonidos de risas siniestras, Fred traga saliva de miedo, pero después las risas paran, Fred se quedo dormido, pero los sueños felices se convirtieron en recuerdos, de la noche en que el murió, de la noche que perdió gran cantidad de personas amadas, y de esa misma noche, en la que paso una escena muy terrorífica.

podíS A r : ido, pero por suerte logramos salir, pensamos que la pesadilla había parado, pero también el pasillo estaba congelado, así que salimos corriendo lo más rápido posible, no podíamos mas, el pasillo era largo, pero por suerte… Llegamos. Al llegar vimos que estaban Elemental 666, Yanx y Suxie ahí hablando.  
_ ¡Alfin llegan!_ Dice Elemental viéndonos.  
_ ¿Y los otros?_ Pregunté recuperándome del frio.  
_ No han llegado_ Me respondo Suxie.  
_ ¿Dónde están?_ Preguntó Silverboy.  
_ Posiblemente no hayan terminado_ Responde Yanx.  
_ ¿Por qué no abren la puerta?_ Pregunta Silverboy señalando una sola puerta que estaba contra otra pared.  
_ Llego el alíen, resulta que no se abre hasta que lleguen todos…_ Dice Elemental 666.  
_ Vale… Entonces lo hicimos todo rápido para nada…_ Digo.  
_ Al menos lo hicimos… Ahora a esperar…_ Dice Silverboy mientras se sienta, yo vi la puerta por donde acababa de salir hace un momento, y me di cuenta de que esto no es solo un juego… Es una realidad.


	8. Nuestras pequeñas deducciones nos hacen

Habían pasado semanas desde que Fred volvió a la vida, mucha gente lo visitaba en San Mungo, se alegraba al ver a sus sobrinos, cuando salió de San Mungo se dirigió a la madriguera, pero solo, aprovecho ese momento para pensar en algunas cosas: al ver a Luna se sentía horrible, pero cuando veía a sus sobrinos, y a su familia, todo estaba mejor, el seguía a veces con sus pesadillas sobre ese ataque y muchas otras cosas más, pero le tenía más miedo al ataque, y que ese individuo vuelva a aparecer, pero esta vez no para atacarlo a él, si no para atacar a su familia, o a la gente que más ama. Fred se encontraba en las afueras de la Madriguera, seguía con la pierna encellada, los doctores le dijeron que era más seguro que no salga, pero Fred les dijo que se quería ir, los doctores no se opusieron a su decisión, y les entregaron unas muletas, a Fred le resultaba incomodo usar las muletas, pero igual, le resultaba más incomodo caminar sin ellas. Fred al entrar se encontró con George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Roxanne, Lily, Fred, Albus y James, Fred los saludo a cada uno y se sentó en un sillón, y se puso a pensar en algo muy raro, que ni el mismo podía creer lo que estaba pensando, se puso a pensar "alguno de ellos… ¿me habrá atacado?..." pero el pensamiento de Fred fue interrumpido, por una voz, la de un niño.  
_ ¿Qué te paso tío Fred?_ Pregunta James Sirius Potter señalándole la pierna  
_ nada…un tropezón_ dice Fred tratando de reír  
_si sigues con esos tropezones, ¡morirás de nuevo!_ dice la madre Weasley riendo, el resto de la casa también río  
Fred no le había contado a nadie que le paso en verdad, y se defendía diciendo que se tropezó y se pego en la pierna, la única persona que no reía era Lily Luna Potter, que se acerco a él.  
_ ¿qué te paso enserio?_ Pregunta la pequeña pelirroja  
_eso… ¿no me crees?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡claro que no!_ dice Lily mirándolo con cara de seriedad_ ¡alguien te ataco!_ dice Lily interesada  
Fred al oír eso se puso a pensar en que ella podía ser la "atacante" ya que ella se había ido unos minutos antes de que Fred fuera atacado, pero después recordó que le compraron la varita hace unos días, lo recuerda porque ella le había lanzado un hechizo accidentalmente a Fred en su estadía en San Mungo.  
_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ pregunta Fred  
_ se muchas cosas tío…_ dice Lily, después se da media vuelta y le habla a Roxanne_ ¡Roxy! ¡Tío Fred me va a llevar a pasear! ¿Quieres venir?_ le dice Lily a Roxanne  
_ ¡claro!_ dice Roxanne_ ¡papá! ¿Puedo ir?_ le pregunta Roxanne haciéndole pucheros a su padre  
_ ¿no crees que Tío Fred está cansado?_ le pregunta George  
Lily lo pisa a Fred para que diga que no estaba cansado  
_ ¡au!... ehhh…. ¡no te preocupes George! ¡Estoy bien!_ le dice Fred a George  
_ ¿seguro?_ le pregunta George a Fred  
Lily lo vuelve a pisar  
_ ¡au!...ehhh… ¡si estoy bien!_ dice Fred  
_ ¡genial! ¡Si puedes ir Roxanne!_ Dice George a Roxanne  
_ ¡gracias pa! _ agradece Roxanne, le besa la mejilla y se van los tres.  
Los tres se habían alejado demasiado, cuando se encontraban lejos de la madriguera Lily detuvo a Fred  
_alto ahí tío_ lo detiene a Fred_ dinos que paso…_ agrega Lily  
_ ¡sí! ¡Dinos que paso! ¡Esto es muy serio!_ dice Roxanne  
_ ¿tu también lo sabías?_ le pregunta Fred  
_somos muy pegadas con Lily_ responde Roxanne  
_ Ahhh…_ dice Fred entendiendo  
_bueno, ya que sabemos que paso ¡dinos que te hicieron!_ exige Lily  
_ bueno… se los diré… después de que ustedes se fueran de mi casa el día que fuimos a sortilegios_ comienza a contar Fred_ me había puesto a ver la casa, después me fui al patio trasero, que ustedes ya saben que se conecta con un bosque, bueno, me puse a ver las estrellas, pensando en… no importa… asique escucho un ruido en el bosque, me acerco y veo una figura, con los brazos descubiertos, vestido de negro u con una extraña mascara blanca, y escuchen esto: ¡NO TENIA LA MARCA DE MORTIFAGO!. Bueno, el me desarmo y me rompió la pierna, asique, el "escribió" por así decirlo, ya que no me hablo, escribió en el aire con la varita, le pregunte "¿Quién eres?" le respondió "un amigo" yo le pregunte "¿Qué clase de amigo?" y el escribió "también un enemigo" y yo le digo "eso es más creíble" el ríe, y me ataca con un sectumsempra en la pierna, grito, el desaparece, yo me hago un vendaje en la pierna y aparezco en San Mungo y a partir de ahí ya saben que paso, ¡no le digan a nadie!_ termina de explicar Fred  
_wow…eso…fue…interesante…_ dice Lily  
_lo que más me preocupes es que el…o ella no era un mortifago…puede ser hasta la persona en la que vos mas confías tío…_ observa Roxanne  
_lo sé…_ dice Fred  
_ pero…podría ser…_ no puede terminar Lily por el miedo  
_si…ya se…_ observa Fred  
_ creo que… tenemos que estar atentos todos…_ dice Roxanne_ no sabemos si tu eres el único blanco_ agrega Roxanne  
al oír eso Fred recuerda la carta y tal vez comienza a sacar conclusiones sobre lo que está pasando ahí, pero la conclusión era muy ilógica, necesitaría más pruebas.  
_tal vez sobrina…tal vez…_ dice Fred  
_ bueno, pero ahora no pensemos en eso…_ dice Lily  
_ ¡si tienes razón Lily!_ le dice Rox a Lily_ ahora…tenemos un tema en especial_ dice Rox mirando a Fred con una mirada de travesuras  
_ ¿Qué tema?_ le pregunta Fred  
a Lily le costó un poco en caer, pero después cayó y mira a Roxanne con una mirada cómplice, y después a Fred  
_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunta Fred mas confundido  
Roxanne le quita la varita a Fred  
_¿me la devuelves?_ pregunta Fred  
Roxanne y Lily apuntan a Fred con sus varitas, Fred se asusta.


	9. La verdad oculta

_Emm…pequeña Roxy, ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con tu varita?_ pide Fred  
_ ¡claro tío!_ responde Roxanne después baja su varita  
_ ¡gracias! _¿Por qué la razón de asustarme?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡queríamos verte llorar!_ bromea Lily  
_pues, ¡no lo hicieron!_ Dice Fred, después ríe  
_ no te preocupes tío, solo queremos saber ¿de quién estas enamorado?_ pregunta Roxy, después vuelve a apuntar con su varita a Fred  
_ bueno, si bajaras tu varita…seria as fácil…_ dice Fred  
Roxanne obedece y baja su varita  
_ listo…ahora dinos de quien estas enamorado…_ dice Roxanne  
Fred ríe  
_vamos a tomar un helado y después las llevo a la casa de ella_ dice Fred  
_¡pero tío…!_ Roxanne es interrumpida por Lily  
_ ¡claro tío!_ dice Lily feliz  
_¡genial! ¡Vamos!_ dice Fred  
_ ¡…bueno!_ dice Roxanne rendida, pero ella, al igual que Lily nunca se niegan un helado.  
Fred, Lily y Roxanne estaban yendo a la heladería, se encontraron con muchas cosas que Fred no había visto, pasaron por la casa de Fred, Roxanne se quería quedar ahí para buscar al "atacante" pero Fred le dijo que después vendrá con George, Roxanne se sintió ofendida al oír eso, se hizo pensar que era débil, así que Roxanne le dijo "si ustedes fueran tan fuertes no hubieras muerto, ¿no?" Fred al oír eso ríe y le responde "si yo no hubiera muerto, vos no estarías aquí" al oír eso Roxanne se caya. Llegaron a la heladería, el heladero era un hombre de una gran masa corporal, vestido de blanco, de aspecto triste, y muy feo, Fred se acerca a él, pero antes le pregunta a sus sobrinas de que sabor quieren las dos dicen "chocolate"  
_ ¡dos de chocolate!_ el heladero con cara de no tener amigos le sirve dos helados de chocolate, se los entrega a Fred, Fred le paga y les entrega los helados a sus sobrinas.  
_ ¡gracias señor!_ agradece Fred  
el señor no responde y sigue con su trabajo. Los tres se van de la heladería, pasean un poco por la ciudad y después se dirigen a la casa de la persona que Fred ama, pasaron por muchos lugares, hasta llegar a una casa humilde, tocaron la puerta y de ahí salió Luna Lovegood, una chica baja, rubia de ojos grises.  
_ ¡Fred! ¡Lily! ¡Roxanne!_ dice Luna sorprendido de verlos_ ¿no estabas en el hospital?_ pregunta Luna a Fred  
Fred ríe  
_ ESTABA_ resalta Fred  
Luna ríe  
_ ¡pasen!_ los imita a pasar Luna  
la casa estaba muy bien decorada, con muchos dibujos de animales que Fred nunca vio, con collares de corcho de cerveza mantequilla colgados en las paredes, y con muchos ejemplares de "el quisquilloso" adentro se encontraban el pequeño Lysander y Lorcan jugando con sus nuevas varitas, Roxanne y Lily fueron a jugar con ellos, Luna le sirvió una taza de té a Luna y se sentó en un sillón "¡siéntate Fred!" es lo que le dice Luna a Fred feliz, Fred obedece y se sienta, después toma un poco de té  
_ ¿y Rolf?_ pregunta Fred  
_ esta en el trabajo, ¡trabaja mucho!_ dice Luna algo triste  
_no te preocupes… el…seguro…que…te ama…¡mucho!_ dice Fred con dificultad  
_gracias Fred…_ agradece Luna_ cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue haya arriba?_ agrega Luna  
_ ¡muy bien! ¡Conocí amigos!... yyy… ¡algunos no tan amigos!_ dice Fred  
Luna ríe  
_ ¿encontraste algún nargle?_ pregunta Luna  
_no… ¡pero espero encontrar uno!_ dice Fred sonriendo  
_ ¡genial! ¡Algún día iremos a buscar!_ dice Luna feliz  
_ si…_ dice Fred  
_bueno…ahora cuéntame… ¿Cómo te atacaron?_ pregunta Luna  
Fred se sorprendió  
_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ pregunta Fred  
_los nargles me lo dicen, hay muchos en tu cerebro…_ explica Luna  
_bueno…resulta que estaba en el patio, escuche un sonido en el bosque, fui a ver… y… había un "individuo" me ataco… y….fue a San Mungo_ explica Fred  
_ ¿un Mortifago?_ pregunta Luna  
_no…no tenía la marca…_ responde Fred  
_eso es peor_ dice Luna  
_si…_ dice Fred_ ¡pero no importa! Cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho?_ pregunta Fred feliz  
Fred y Luna se quedaron hablando hasta las 22:00hs Lily y Roxy se estaban cayendo del sueño que tenían, Lorcan y Lysander también, asique Fred se las llevo, cuando llegaron a la madriguera Rox se acordó  
_ ¿no nos ibas a llevar a la casa de la persona que amas?_ pregunta Roxy  
_si…_ responde Fred  
_ ¿amas al heladero?_ pregunta Lily riendo, después Rox y Fred ríen  
_ ¡no!_ responde Fred  
_entonces…eso significa que…_ no termina Roxanne por lo increíble que era eso  
_si…_ dice Fred_ ya las lleve_ dice Fred riendo y rápidamente desaparece  
_ ¿mi madrina?_ dice Lily confundida  
_no te preocupes…mañana iremos a "interrogarlo"_ dice Roxanne mientras saca la varita  
Lily ríe  
_si… "interrogarlo"_ las primas ríen y entran a la madriguera  
Fred aparece en su casa, mira al bosque antes de irse a dormir, se da cuenta que no había nadie, y con dificultad se acuesta, el yeso era muy incomodo, pero esa no era la razón de que Fred no durmiera, no podía dejar de pensar en que esa persona podría estar cerca… muy cerca… Fred con dificultad duerme y vuelve con sus clásicas pesadillas.


	10. El amor de Fred

Fred estaba en su casa, no tan tranquilo, había pasado semanas desde su "encuentro" con el individuo, y no podía parar de pensar en que ese individuo podría volver a atacar. Había terminado de desayunar, hoy la tienda cerraba por que George iba a pasar "tiempo de calidad" con su esposa, lo que significaba que Fred estaba solo con el mismo, eran las 15:00hs y habían llegado dos niñas, las clásicas niñas que siempre visitan a su tío, habían llegado Roxanne y Lily dos niñas, la mayor Roxanne de once años, a punto de ir a Hogwarts dentro de unos días, y la otra era Lily, una niña de diez años, clásicamente si avisar y sin tocar entraron a la casa e Fred, lo encontraron sentado en un sillón y mirando televisión.  
_ ¡hola tío!_ lo saluda Roxanne y Lily  
_ ¡hola hermosas!_ las saludo Fred feliz y abraza a las dos_ ¿Qué las trae por aquí?_ pregunta Fred  
_ un problema…_ dice Roxanne triste  
_ ¿Qué problema?_ pregunta Fred  
_el problemas es que… no entendimos bien lo que nos dijiste la otra noche_ dice Lily  
_ ¿de qué hablas?_ pregunta Fred  
_ bueno, en si… entendimos…pero nos pareció oír que dijiste…_ Roxanne no termina  
_ ¿hablan de la chica que me gusta?_ pregunta Fred  
_ si… nos pareció oír… que te gusta.. Mi madrina… Luna…_ dice Lily un poco confundida y triste  
Fred no podía creer…que otra vez tendrá que esforzarse para hablar de sus sentimientos  
_...No…_ dice Fred  
_ ¿no te gusta?_ dice Lily más feliz  
_...No me gusta…_ dice Fred serio  
_ ¡Genial!... ¿entonces qui…_ es interrumpida Lily  
_ ¡no me gusta! ¡La amo!_ dice Fred un poco avergonzado  
_ pero…está casada tío_ dice Roxanne  
_ lo sé… y por eso me siento horrible con este amor…_ explica Fred  
_ pues…no la ames…_ Resuelve Lily  
_no es tan fácil Lily…_ dice Fred dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a una estantería, después se da vuelta y las vuelve a mirar a las niñas_ ¿desean algo de de comer?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡claro! ¡Vine con hambre!_ Dice Lily  
_ ¡claro tío!_ dice Roxanne  
Fred las invita a sentarse, las niñas se sientan y Fred se dirige a la cocina. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llego Fred con una bandeja con Muffins encima de la misma, la dejo sobre una mesa enfrente de Lily y Roxanne, las dos sacaron unos y comenzaron a comer, Fred no tuvo tiempo ni de sentarse que las dos comenzaron a hablar.  
_ Bueno, tío, ella es mi madrina, y la amo…pero no puedes estar enamorado de ella… está mal…_ observa Lily  
_ si es tan malo… ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_ pregunta Fred con tono de drama  
_ ¿acabas de ver una película dramática?_ pregunta Roxanne  
_si… "Romeo y Julieta", linda película Muggle_ responde Fred  
_ ¡quien te viera viendo esas películas!_ Dice Rox riendo  
Fred ríe  
_ bueno…sigamos con el tema… ¡no puedes estar enamorado de ella!_ dice Lily un poco molesta  
_ ¡puedo!... no debo… pero puedo…_ dice Fred serio  
_ tío…ella está casada… el amor entre ustedes…solo traerá problemas… serios problemas…_ dice Rox preocupada  
_ Problemas con tío Rolf…_ agrega Lily a lo que dijo su prima  
_ lo sé… y mas que Rolf me cae bien…no quiero matarle la vida…_ aventura Fred  
_ creo que debemos… hablarlo con ella…_ dice Lily  
_ ¡NO! Por favor, ¡entiéndalo! ¡Este es un tema mío!_ Dice Fred molesto levantando la voz  
_ perdón tío…_ dicen Roxanne y Lily tristes  
_ lo siento…_ se disculpa_ es que…no me gusta que se metan en temas de gente grande… este tema es privado… y yo lo resolveré…_ agrega Fred  
_ no te preocupes tío_ dice Roxanne  
Después de unos breves segundos Fred dice "¡vamos a jugar a algo!" a lo que sus sobrinas asienten, Fred las llevo afuera y les prestó unas escoba, Fred les entrego a ambas unas "nimbus 2000" las nuevas escobas que había comprado Fred, mientras él jugaba con su vieja "Barredora" después de unos cortos partidos Fred las llevo a la madriguera, hablo con su familia un rato y volvió a su casa, eran las 00:00hs había aparecido en su casa, ahí, vigilo cada lugar, muy preocupado y con miedo, había terminado de revisar su casa a las 02:00hs hasta que se dijo que era muy tarde, con dificultad, de nuevo se fue a dormir, y volvió con sus clásicas pesadilla, que parecían no parar, parecían ser infinitas, parecía ser cada vez peores… parecían… reales…


	11. Los Mortitontos

La ultima pesadilla de Fred consistía en unos mortifagos secuestrando y torturando a sus sobrinas, Lily y Roxanne, en donde Fred las miraba atentamente y no hacía nada, al final de esa pesadilla la dos niñas terminaron muertas y Fred destrozado.  
Fred se despertó muy temeroso y exaltado, después de calmarse, s fue a desayunar, se baño y se dirigió a sortilegios Weasley. De camino a sortilegios paso por muchos lugares, pero solo se detuvo en Olivanders, la tienda de varitas mágicas, ahí se detuvo para hablar con el dueño, esperando encontrar a Olivander, pero solo encontró a un joven, más joven que él, de unos veinticinco años de piel blanca, vestido con una túnica negra, con corbata en su interior, tenía el pelo negro, a la simple descripción uno pensaría que era Severus Snape, pero al verlo se lograba notar que no era nada idéntico, tenia pelo hasta un poco debajo de las orejas, y usaba anteojos, unos anteojos de vidrio de botella, eran tan grandes que lo primero al ver en el eran los anteojos, Fred se dirigió a él con intención de hablar con Olivanders.  
_ ¿se encuentra el dueño?_ pregunta Fred  
_está hablando con el…_ responde el joven, con voz tranquila, ni tan aguda, ni tan grave.  
_ perdón, pensaba que era el negocio de Olivander, tendría que sacar el cartel…_ Aventura Fred  
_este es el mismo negocio…_ dice el joven más serio  
_ ¿y Olivander?_ pregunta Fred  
_muerto…hace mucho tiempo…_ dice el vendedor  
_ ¿Qué? Es imposible el…._ Fred estaba a punto de decir que lo vio hace poco en la casa de su hermano Bill, pero después recordó que había muerto, y tal vez en su ausencia el mismo Olivander habría muerto_ pero… ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Fred  
_ Mortifagos…_ responde el joven  
Fred apretó el puño  
_esos malditos… ¿que paso?... ¿Por qué?_ pregunta Fred muy enojado  
_ no sé si usted sabe señor…pero los mortifagos han atacado mucho este poblado…buscando nuevos reclutas, y solicitaron a el señor Olivander, por su conocimiento en varitas, el mismo se reusó, lo que desato la furia de un mortifago, y…_ el hombre se pone mucho más serio_ lo mato…_ dice con dificultad  
_ pero…no es posible…_ dice Fred muy triste_ lo siento mucho…_ agrega Fred  
_no se preocupe señor… un consejo… cuando encuentre mortifagos por los barrios… no se acerque a ellos, y si los ve torturando, atacando o matando, siga como si nada… todos los negocios están bajo su control… y cuando digo todos…también es este… será mejor que se aleje de acá, es peligroso, estarán acá dentro de media hora_ aconseja el hombre  
_claro… gracias…_ Fred se da media vuelta, se dirige a la salida, antes de salir, se detiene, y se da media vuelta_ una duda más…cuando dice todos los negocios…¿se refiere a todos? ¿También sortilegio Weasley?_ pregunta Fred  
el hombre asiente con la cabeza. Fred enojado sale de la tienda y rápidamente se dirige al negocio, ahí se encuentra con George probando una bengala, Fred se la quita de las manos.  
_ ¿¡por que no me dijiste!?_ pregunta Fred enojado  
_ ¿sobre que?_ pregunta George  
_ ¡sobre los mortifagos!_ responde Fred mas enojado  
_ ¿quien te dijo…?_ pregunta George  
_ ¡eso no importa!_ dice Fred dirigiéndose hasta l puerta principal, mira hacia afuera y se dirige a George_ ¿Cuántos y cuando vienen?_ pregunta George  
_ son dos, Fennón y Charles, son hermanos, encargados de esta tienda, llegan a las 17:00hs_ responde George  
_ justo cuando tu sierras…_ aventura Fred_ ¿hasta que hora cierra REALMENTE la tienda?_ dice Fred resaltando la palabra "Realmente"  
_ la tienda cierra a las 20:00hs…perdón hermano…no quería preocuparte…_ se disculpa George  
_ no te preocupes hermano_ dice Fred  
Fred mira su reloj, dándose cuenta que faltan siete horas para las 17:00hs  
_ prepara tu varita hermano_ le dice Fred  
Fred y George, como siempre tuvieron gran cantidad de clientes en su negocio, era el negocio más querido y popular de todo el callejón, pasaron las siete horas, todos se retiraron, Fred pensó que era porque se acercaban los hermanos, y tenía razón, apenas se fueron entraron de hombres. El primero, y el más alto era morocho, vestido de negro, con pelo largo unos centímetros más bajo a la altura de los hombros, con ojos oscuros, con una cara que da miedo. El segundo era mucho más chico que su hermano, vestido de negro también, y con su pelo largo, pero a diferencia de su hermano el tenia pelo corto, ojos negros, con una sombra de barba en la cara. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Fred, claro que ninguno estaba enterado que George tenía un hermano gemelo, pero no les importo mucho, después de ponerme más serios siguieron con su trabajo  
_ ¿está todo bien?_ pregunta el más alto  
_ si…_ responde George  
_ ¿Quién es el otro?_ pregunta el mismo  
George iba a responder, pero más rápido fue Fred  
_ "el otro" tiene nombre, soy Fred Weasley, hermano de George… y ustedes deben ser los famosos mortifagos que aparecen en el callejón…_ aventura Fred  
_unos de ellos…somos muchos más… Yo soy Fennón_ dice el más alto refiriéndose a él  
_ y él, es Charles…_ dice Señalando a el más chico que no ah hablado mucho  
_ no me importa quienes son… quiero saber que hacen en mi tienda_ exige Fred  
_ eso no es de tu importancia_ responde el más chico  
_ ¡¿algún problema enano?!_ Pregunta Fred enojado  
_ Fred…no te metas con ellos, son peligrosos…_ le susurra George a Fred  
_ ¿¡que te pasa hermano!? ¡Somos los gemelos Weasley!_ dice Fred_ juntos…no nos pueden vencer…_ agrega Fred después de unos segundos  
_ ¡silencio!_ exige el más alto_ escuchen bien, ustedes nos dan el dinero que nos deben, y nosotros nos vamos….creo….que la cuota…ah aumentado_ agrega el hombre  
_ ¿Por qué mejor no se van de acá? ¡Y no vuelven!_ exige Fred  
_ ¿o sino que?_ pregunta Charles  
_ ¡ya me hartaron! -Expulso-_dice Fred, de su varita sale una luz que hace que Fennón salga volando. Charles Reacciona  
_ -Avada Kedavra- _ dice Charles  
por suerte Fred logra evitar el ataque  
_ -Avada Kedavra_ lanza Charles de nuevo. Pero George lo evita con su varita  
_ gracias hermano_ agradece Fred  
_ de nada -Desmaius-_ dice George. Lo que provoco que el mortifago se retire hacia atrás, el hermano se había levantado y comenzó a lanzarles hechizos a Fred y a George, después se convirtió en una batalla, los mortifagos parece que solamente conocían un hechizo, de su parte siempre se escuchaba "Avada Kedavra" de parte de Fred y George eran muchos hechizos múltiples, pero ellos siempre quedaron acostumbrados a lanzar el "Desmaius" después de unos minutos de duelo, lograron desarmar a los hermanos, lo que provoco que huyeran sin sus varitas, los dos fueron corriendo hacia la salida, y lo único que vieron fueron a los mortifagos huir en una nube negra  
_ ¡cobardes!_ les grita George  
_ ¡malditos "Mortitonto"_ Se burla Fred  
_ gracias hermano…_ agradece George  
_ ¡no te preocupes!_ dice Fred_ ¡ya te lo dije! ¡Somos los gemelos Weasley! ¡Juntos, ni Voldy nos puede vencer!_ agrega Fred con ánimos  
George Ríe  
_te extrañaba hermano…_ dice George_ ¡pero ahora sigamos con la tienda! ¡Los mortitontos no volverán!_ dice George feliz  
_ ¡claro hermano! ¡Nunca más lo veremos por acá!_ dice Fred  
Fred y George entraron a la tienda, y ahora que no había más mortifagos rondando la tienda era mucho más popular que antes, en un día ganaron muchas más ganancias que en toda una semana. Fred y George se despidieron, era muy tarde, se habían quedado un rato más en la tienda inventando muchos artículos nuevos, se quedaron muy tentados con "las varitas que lanzan solamente bombas fétidas" pero no se quedaron creando el nuevo artefacto, se quedaron inventando el nombre, al final se decidieron por "Varita Fétida". Eran las 00:00hs George estaba en su casa, y Fred también, ni toda la felicidad del mundo había acabado con sus temores y pesadillas, cuando se quedo dormido tuvo peores pesadillas…


	12. El problema de Lily

Las pesadillas y eran costumbre para Fred, ya hasta no les tenía miedo…bueno, CASI no les tenía miedo, algunas eran más sencillas, otras eran terroríficas, pero Fred se dijo q poco a poco lo iba a superar.  
Habían pasado ya 1 año desde que Fred revivió, había ahuyentado a casi todos los mortifagos, pero siempre quedaban cabos sueltos. Fred pasaba gran cantidad de su tiempo con sus sobrinas, él las convencía que ellas serian el "dúo de oro" un titulo que Fred se lo puso a él y a su hermano George, pero él les quería pasar el titulo a sus sobrinas Lily y Roxanne, ellas no lo aceptaban, decían que era muy valioso, el tema de Luna no paraba, Fred no paraba de pensar en ella, pero se dijo que no se metería en el tema, porque ella está casada. Lily comenzaba ya su primer año en Hogwarts mientras que Roxanne cursaba el segundo, Fred estaba feliz porque ahora se permitía que los parientes de los alumnos accedieran al edificio por visitas, mediante la transportación, muchas veces Fred las visitaba, pero ese día Fred no fue, se quedo en su casa a disfrutar del aire puro, estaba esperando a George y a Ron para ayudarlo a "investigar" el bosque que se encontraba alado de la casa de Fred, Fred se dijo que sería en vano, ya que el dudaba que el atacante se encontrara todavía en el. Eran las 20:00hs de la tarde, Fred se encontraba en la entrada de su casa esperando a sus hermanos, hasta que apareció por medio de el hechizo de transportación Ron se acerco a Fred  
_ ¡hola hermano!_ lo saluda Ron  
_ ¡hola hermanito!_ lo saluda Fred_ ¡hoy nos vamos de casa!_ dice Fred y después ríe  
Ron ríe  
_ ¡claro hermano, pero hay que esperar a George!_ responde Ron  
_ya debe llegar…_ dice Fred  
después de unos segundos aparece George  
_ ¿alguien menciono mi nombre?_ dice George riendo  
_ ¡hola orejón!_ dice Fred riendo  
George y Ron ríen  
_ no estamos para bromas, ¿no?_ pregunta Ron  
_ Ronny, Ronny, Ronny….cuando entenderás…. La vida….¡es una gran broma! ¡Si tú no le utilizas! ¡La van a utilizar en vos!_ explica Fred  
_ ¡ese es tu punto de vista!_ protesta Ron_ ¿pero qué hacemos acá? ¡Vamos a cazar!_ agrega Ron, los gemelos aceptaron y se dirigieron al bosque.  
Después de varias horas en el bosque y sin rastro del atacante Fred, George y Ron deciden cancelar la búsqueda y volverse, George y Ron se fueron, solo quedo Fred, que se acordó de algo:  
"no eh revisado mi correspondencia desde hace años"  
Fred se dirigió a su buzón dándose cuenta que estaba en un mal estado, culpa de las lechuzas, Fred de su buzón saca una gran cantidad de cartas, Fred las toma a todas y se las lleva a su casa, eran las 00:00hs, y Fred estaba ahí, sentado en una silla, con enfrente una mesa en la que tenia sobre ella una gran cantidad de cartas.  
_ haber, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, una carta de un admirador, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, amenaza de asesinato, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, carta del ministro, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda, deuda…. ¡una de hoy!... ¡de Lily!_ dice Fred feliz lo último.  
Fred abre la carta, la cual decía lo siguiente:  
Gasparin, ¿Cómo te va? Acá Roxy y yo te extrañaos, extrañamos tus bromas y también i a Sortilegios Weasley, algún día o NOCHE ven acá te extraño  
Atte.: Lily Weasley  
PDS: te puse Gasparin porque me cae mejor que "tío Fred"

Fred había terminado de leer la carta, y no pudo evitar reír, al leerla tomo algunas cosas y se dirigió Hogwarts, claro que no apareció directamente en la habitación de Lily, quería que fuera sorpresa, asique se puso a pasear por el castillo, paso por el cuarto de Filch, y tuvo la intención de lanzarle una bengala o un caramelo de la viruela pero no lo hizo, lo dejo dormir en paz. Eran las 02:00hs, paso por el baño de los prefectos, tenía ganas de entrar y hacerlo explotar, después escribir en la pared "yo fui, Percy" pero no lo hizo, después de varias horas Fred se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Lily, se detuvo a ver una foto que había ahí, estaba colgada en la pared, cerca del salón de trofeos, una foto en la que el aparecía, también estaba Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, su hermano, Angelina, y otros jugadores y sus fanáticos, era su antiguo equipo, se podía ver a él y George con los bates de los golpeadores en alto, Fred se quería quedar con esa foto, pero no lo hizo, ya que cuando él estaba ahí escucho un grito que provenía de la habitación de Lily, Fred fue corriendo a ella, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a Lily con el mismo hombre que ataco a Fred, y demasiadas chicas petrificadas  
_ ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suéltala!_ pregunta y ordena Fred  
el hombre no contesta  
_ ¡tío Fred!_ grita Lily  
el hombre saca su varita y le lanza un corto hechizo que Fred logra esquivar.  
Fred estaba a punto de lanzarle un "desmaius" pero tenía miedo de darle a Lily, el hombre se río de Fred por cómo se detuvo, hable en parcel, y de ahí aparecieron muchas serpientes diminutas. "Petrificus totalum" era lo que Fred decía, a las serpientes una por una se petrificaban, el hombre río y desapareció junto con Lily.  
_ ¡Lily!_ Grita Fred y trata de alcanzarla, pero ya era tarde, habían desaparecido_ ¡maldición!_ grita Fred molesto mientras patea un silla que se encontraba ahí_ …bueno… estoy solo rodeado de niñas y serpientes petrificadas, será mejor que busque a Roxy y me la lleve…le dejare una nota a la profesora… Minerva…_ se dice Fred.  
Fred le deja una nota a Minerva, busca a Rox y se la lleva a su casa, Roxanne no despertaba, tenía el sueño muy profundo, esa noche Roxanne no durmió en Hogwarts, y durmió en la casa de Fred, el que no durmió era Fred, con el temor y también sentía que tenia q proteger a su sobrina, Fred le mando mensajes a George, Ginny, a Harry, y a Luna, para que aparecieran en la casa de Fred.  
Fred no dudo, no dudo en buscarla lo más pronto posible, pero quería proteger a Rox, lo que sí, Fred se quedo en casa, pensando en dos cosas, la carta que le dio el ángel, en Roxanne, en Lily…..y en sus pesadillas….que aunque no durmiera….seguían estando…


	13. A buscar a Lily

La perdida de Lily afecto a Fred, tomando en cuenta que solo él sabía lo que paso. Eran las 12:00hs del medio día, la pequeña Roxanne se había despertado, Fred no le dijo nada, ya que no quería que se preocupara, a las una de la tarde llego Luna, Fred la invito a pasar, tomo asiento y hablaron unos minutos después llego George, Harry y Ginny no pudieron llegar, Fred les explico que es lo que pasaba, y le dijo que precisarían la capa de invisibilidad, al no llegar Harry Fred la robo… o tomo "prestada" como le gusta decir a él, Fred les dijo a los dos que busquen a Lily por todos lados, cuando la encuentren que le manden una lechuza a Fred. Los tres aceptaron y se fueron, George se llevo a Roxanne. Fred volvió a Hogwarts, con intenciones de buscar una pista que lo lleve a donde se encontraba su sobrina, mientras buscaba a Lily se encontró con una amiga, compañera de Lily al parecer, era no tan alta, castaña, de ojos marrones, Fred se dirigió a hablar con ella, no le pregunto el nombre por miedo a que lo tome mal  
_ hola niñita…_ la saluda Fred  
_ hola…_ saluda tímidamente  
_ ¿tu eres compañera de Lily?_ pregunta Fred  
la niña afirma con la cabeza  
_ ¿entonces viste lo que le paso con ese hombre?_ le pregunta Fred  
la niña afirma con la cabeza nuevamente  
_ ¿puedes contarme?_ le vuelve preguntar Fred  
la niña duda un rato  
_ si… estaba leyendo un libro, todas las demás estaban dormidas_ comienza a recordar la niña_ no parecía un mortifago, solo sé que estaba vestido de negro y con mascara, entro por la ventana y desordeno todo el cuarto, yo me escondí debajo de la cama, Lily y las demás se despertaron, no tuvieron tiempo de gritar, él las petrifico apenas las vio, cuando trato de petrificar a Lily ella esquivo el hechizo, después el dijo "Weasley" la tomo de los hombros, y le saco la varita, después usted apareció…_ termina la niña_ lamento no haber podido ayudarlo_ se disculpa  
_no te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto…¿no paso nada mas?_ pregunta Fred  
_ si… él se olvido una copa, no la toque por miedo, sigue en el mismo lugar_ dice la niña mientras señala a un cajón con ropa  
Fred se dirige el y se encuentra con una copa, una vieja copa brillante  
_un traslador…_ susurra Fred, después se da media vuelta y queda frente la niña_ gracias…_ agradece Fred  
Mediante un hechizo Fred se llevo el traslador a su casa, lo dejo sobre una mesa y llamo a todos devuelta, pero esta vez nadie llegaba.  
_ ¡maldición! ¡Será mejor que valla solo!_ dice Fred mientras se dirige la copa, que la cual la transporta al cementerio, un lugar terrorífico, frio y feo  
_ hay no…_ dice Fred


	14. En el cementerio la verdad salio

Fred se encontraba en el cementerio, con la capa puesta y detrás de una lapida, buscando a Lily con la vista, se movía poco, ya que esperaba usar el "factor sorpresa" además, le temía a las trampas que POSIBLEMENTE los mortifagos habrán agregado, el lugar era feo, frio, sucio, casi abandonado, Fred podía ver de todo en ese lugar, menos algo lindo, lo único lindo que pudo ver fue a su sobrina, si, Fred la había encontrado, se encontraba atada con unas especias de cadenas, en una lapida de piedra, la protegía Barty Crouch Jr. Fred se sentía impulsado a lanzarse encima de ellos y matarlos, pero se acordó de que no podría ganar el solo, asique se acerco poco a poco, cuando estaba a poco metros de ella, comenzó a desamarrarla poco a poco, hasta que llego algo que ni Fred pudo creer, ya que lo pensó muerto, no esperaba verlo de nuevo….pero se equivoco, apareció enfrente de él….el mismísimo ser mas malvado del mundo…. Lord Voldemort, llego mediante la tele transportación, pero sin su serpiente, ya estaba muerta, dos cosas increíbles sería demasiado.  
_ ¡¿Quién es esta niña?!_ pregunta Voldemort enojado a un mortifago  
_es po-potter…_ dice le mortifago tartamudo del miedo  
_ Avada Kedavra!_ le dice Voldemort al mortifago apuntándolo con la varita, lo que provoca que salga de la punta de su varita un rayo de luz verde, que mato al mortifago_ eres un tonto….ella es la hija…_ le dice Voldemort al cadáver  
Fred se queda asustado, al ver esa escena, que no pudo notar que su sobrina le pedía ayuda. Voldemort dirige su mirada a la niña.  
_ vaya…vaya…vaya… con que "el niño que vivió" tiene hija_ dice Voldemort  
_así es…. ¡Soy su amada hija!_ Dice Lily orgullosa  
Fred reacciona y comienza a desatarla. Mientras Voldemort y Lily discutían sobre el padre de Lily Fred termina de desatarla, pero se le olvida algo muy importante, llevar el traslador… así que se puso a pensar en otro plan, hasta que escucho "bueno…lego la hora…¡de que mueras!" de la boca de lord Voldemort a Lily, Fred desesperado se decide a salir. Hasta que por fin llegaron los demás, de una parte del cementerio llegaban George, Luna y Harry. El señor tenebroso parece que se encontraba débil, porque apenas llegaron se fue. Fred desato a Lily y la puso detrás de él, la pelea con los mortifagos se hizo complicada, se pudo lograr ver a un mortifago volando por algún hechizo, Fred siempre se hizo amigo del hechizo "Desmaius" uno de los hechizos que mas utilizaba, los mortifagos solo usaban el hechizo "Avada Kedavra". La guerra seguía, se hizo un poco larga, y el único muerto que había era el mortifago que el mismísimo lord Voldemort había matado, la batalla termino cuando un mortifago tomo a Lily se la llevo. Rápidamente Luna y Fred fueron a seguirlos, Harry y George buscaron a los demás mortifagos.  
Luna y Fred encontraron al mortifago y a Lily tirada en el piso, estaban en un bosque, cerca de los campos de Hogwarts, después de una breve pelea el mortifago quedo desmayado, y Lily tirada en el piso herida, Fred y Luna se pusieron rápidamente alado de Lily para tratar de hacer algo, se quedo muy herida, parece que tenía una maldición sobre ella.  
_Tío…madrina…_ dice Lily entre lagrimas  
_ ¡Lily! ¡Cálmate! Todo estará bien…te lo prometo…_ le dice Fred  
Fred se puso a pensar, pensar, pensar y pensar, Luna del pánico no quería ver lo que pasaba, así que desaprecio, Fred no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por Luna, así que se quedo ahí, después de pensar más tiempo decidió medidas extremas, eh hizo algo muy peligroso, saco de su capa una botella, parecía una poción, era una poción, era un liquido dorado, antes de dársela se puso a pensar… hasta que se decidió y le quito la etiqueta y la quemo, después Fred le dio de beber la poción a Lily que ya estaba cayendo, cuando se la dio comenzó recuperarse, Lily despertó y se sentó en el pasto.  
_ Tío…_ dice Lily agitada  
_no te preocupes…todo está bien…_ dice Fred un poco preocupado por la poción_ ve al castillo, a la enfermería, toma esa poción cada media hora…yo tengo que hablar con Luna…_ dice Fred  
Lily obedece y se va. Fred se va a buscar a Luna, el se dijo, "si me queda poco tiempo de vida…tendré que decírselo…" Fred estaba buscando a Luna, hasta que la encontró, sentada, en la sima de un acantilado, viendo el horizonte, Fred se dirige a ella.  
_ ¿puedo sentarme?_ le pregunta Fred  
Luna con lagrimas en los ojos le dice que si con la cabeza. Fred se sienta alado de Luna. Después de un breve silencio.  
_ Perdón…_ dice Luna triste_ la pobre Lily contaba con migo… y no pude ayudarla…_ agrega  
_ Luna… Lily está bien…_ dice Fred  
_ pero… ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Luna  
Fred no quiso responder  
_eso no importa…_ dice Fred_ pero…tengo que decirte algo importante…_ dice Fred cambiando de tema  
_ ¿Qué pasa Fred?_ dice Luna un poco confundida  
_ es difícil decirlo…_ dice Fred  
_ pues…. Los nargles me dicen lo que me quieres decir… y creo q es muy loco…_ explica Luna  
_ ¿a si? ¿Qué dicen?_ pregunta Fred  
_ pues…dicen…que tú me amas…_ dice Luna un poco nerviosa_ ¡es muy loco! ¿No crees?_ pregunta Luna y después ríe levemente  
_ pues… no tanto…_ dice Fred  
_ Fred… ¿de qué hablas?_ pregunta Luna  
_ Luna…te amo…_ dice Fred alfin


	15. El final llego

había pasado un año, Fred salía con Luna, sus hijos lo lograron aceptar, Lysander fue un poco más complicado que Lorcan, pero al final lo acepto, Lily tuvo problemas para aceptarlo, pero también lo enfrento bien, Roxanne estaba muy feliz, y George estaba también muy feliz.  
Era una tarde muy bella, Fred había preparado un día de campo hermoso para él y Luna, habían salido durante un año, por primera vez…todo estaba hermoso para Fred, estaba con la chica que amaba, el "atacante" no volvió a aparecer, las pesadillas habían pasado, y los mortifagos no atacaban gran parte del callejón, había unos "Cabos sueltos" pero eso se resolvía peleando.  
Fred se encontraba comiendo y hablando con Luna, estaban hablando de la vida, de ellos, y de Lily y Roxanne.  
_ Si, ¡por eso la amo a Lily!_ terminaba de decir Luna  
_ eres muy tierna y hermosa_ dice Fred  
_ aww_ dice Luna de la emoción, después lo besa  
_ Luna….te tengo que pedir algo…_ dice Fred  
_ ¿enserio? ¿Qué?_ pregunta Luna confundida  
_ sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?_ comienza Fred  
_ si… lo sé…_ Dice Luna un poco enternecida  
_ sabes que daría la vida por vos, ¿Verdad?_  
Luna sonríe ante eso  
_ aww, ¡si!_ dice Luna feliz  
_ sabes que pasaría la vida entera con vos y nunca me iría, ¿verdad?_  
Luna sonríe  
_ si…_  
_ pues… te tengo que preguntar algo… _ dice Fred y se arrodilla ante ella_ Luna Lovegood, has dado luz en la oscuridad, has dado felicidad en la tristeza….por eso_ Fred saca una caja con un anillo con un diamante en el_ ¿te casarías con migo?_ dice Fred ofreciéndole el anillo y sonriendo  
Luna lo mira sorprendida y feliz  
_Fred…. ¡si! ¡Si! ¡Claro que si!_ dice Luna feliz y emocionada  
Fred le pone el anillo en el dedo y después la abraza largamente  
_Te amo Luna….gracias…me has hecho…el hombre más feliz del mundo…_ Dice Fred con lagrimas de alegría.

La boda era ese día, Fred había enviado todas sus invitaciones y Luna también. Fred se encontraba arreglándose para la boda, miraba por la ventana y veía el hermoso campo, decorado todo de color blanco, Fred se encontraba vistiendo un traje negro, con camisa blanca, sentado enfrente de la ventana viendo a todos los invitados llegar, había visto a George, Angelina, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Teddy, a su madre, padre y a sus otros familiares, pero se preocupo al no ver ni a Lily ni a Roxanne, pero después de unos segundos detrás de él dos niñas una de 12 y otra de 13 lo abrazaron  
_ ¡Tío!_ dice Roxanne  
_¡hola hermosas!_ saluda Fred feliz  
_ ¿Nervioso?_ pregunta Lily  
_ si… un poco_ dice Fred  
_ di la verdad_ dice Rox  
_ bueno, mucho…_ admite y luego ríe Fred  
_no te preocupes, nosotros te apoyamos_ dice Rox  
_ gracias sobrinitas…las quiero_ dice Fred y después las abraza  
_ bueno… ¡nos vamos!_ dice Lily con mucha naturalidad  
_ ¡eu! ¿no me iban a apoyar?_ pregunta Fred  
_ ¡y eso haremos!_ dice Rox  
_ menos mal…_ dice Fred aliviado  
_ ¡pero tenemos que hacer otra cosa!_ dice Lily riendo  
Fred ríe  
_bueno… si ustedes lo dicen_ dice Fred muy entretenido  
_ recuerda estar allá abajo dentro de…_ no termina Rox  
_ ¡20 minutos!_ lo termina Rox  
Fred ríe  
_ cada vez se parecen a George y a mi_ dice Fred y después las abraza_ las quiero enanas…_ agrega  
las niñas corresponden al abrazo  
_nosotras también…_ dice Lily y Rox al mismo tiempo  
después de un largo abrazo las niñas salieron de la habitación, Fred miraba la por la ventana mucho más feliz.  
Fred había salido y comenzó a ver a todos y a cada uno de los invitados que los saludaba muy carismáticamente, lo que les sorprendió a muchos fue, la presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange y Rodolphus Lestrange  
_ Fred, ¿Qué hacen acá?_ pregunta George  
_ soy muy sociable… y ellos también…_ responde Fred y después ríe  
George ríe ante ese comentario.  
Fred se dirigió al altar y se quedo viendo todo muy sorprendido, después de unos minutos entra Luna Lovegood vestida con su vestido de novia, con Lily y Roxanne llevando la cola del vestido, Fred pensó "para esto era la prisa". El la veía muy feliz y viceversa, cuando Luna llego Fred le ofreció su mano para subir al altar, Luna claramente la ofreció, cuando subieron al altar el padre comenzó el sermón, el sermón fue largo y silencioso, un sermón cualquiera, por eso no lo contare, fue algo aburrida esa parte, lo que realmente me intereso… fueron las palabras de Fred.  
_ Te lo eh dicho… una vez…. Pero….después de tanto tiempo… te lo repetiré:  
Luna Lovegood… mi futura esposa…y mi mejor amiga….tengo algo que decirte…_ Fred la mira fijamente a los ojos sonriendo_ desde el primer momento en que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cuando yo te vi… sentí que el mundo se detuvo ahí, cuando yo te hablo, esos son los momentos más bellos de mi vida, cuando yo te pienso…. Haces que lo que es "Todo" se transforme en "vos" por eso… te quiero decir…. Te ame….te amo….y te amare…_ agrega Fred viéndola a los ojos.  
Luna suspira y todos ven felices  
_ si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ dice el padre, después de unos minutos de silencio_ ¿nadie? Entonces los declaro marido, y mujer… puede besar a la novia_ agrega y finaliza el padre  
Cuando el padre termina Fred se acerca a Luna y la besa románticamente, la beso con tanto amor, que seguro se necesitaría otro corazón para Fred por el amor que le tenía a Luna, la persona que siempre amo, Fred siempre dijo que le gustaba Luna, solo que no pudo explicarlo con palabras, pocas personas…seguro una… solo sabía que a Fred le gustaba Luna… esa persona era Fred…el mismo Fred… aunque… Fred en lo más profundo de él… lo negaba… no lo admitía… pero su cerebro…no fue rival para su corazón

**Epilogo  
**  
habían pasado ya 11 años desde que Fred se caso con Luna, su familia estaba muy bien, hasta el señor Weasley, que a pesar de su gran edad, seguía vivo, la señora Weasley también, su relación no cambio nada y seguían siendo una familia feliz, Lily y Roxanne habían conseguido trabajos, las dos de auroras… George se junto con Fred y juntos crearon la tercera tienda…. La llamaron "sortilegios Weasley tercera" (si, con los nombres seguían igual) el amigo de Fred estaba siempre con él, en cada momento, a Fred le llego una carta el día que se caso, la carta decía "felicidades pelirrojo, es tu gran día amigo, recuerda, cuando este haya… ¡me contaras todo lo que paso! Suerte amigo… ya nos veremos…. J.H.C" Fred no supo de quien era la carta, pero sabía que era un amigo. Fred se hizo muy querido al expulsar a los mortifagos del callejón. Y no nos olvidemos del pequeño Harry George (primero nombre lo puso Luna y el segundo Fred) y de Lily Roxanne (primer nombre Luna, segundo Fred) exacto, los gemelos de Fred y de Luna, los dos eran bien Weasley, los dos eran pelirrojos algo que no sorprendió… la sangre Weasley… siempre será la sangre de los reyes….  
Fred se dio cuenta de una cosa… el final perfecto…no es en el que consigues lo que quieres… sino en lo que consigues que todos tus amigos, familiares y la mujer que amas… se junten en una misma palabra… "familia"


End file.
